South ParkSweet!
by Katlyn D
Summary: Stanley's cousin DeLacie Snider comes to South Park from California to live with her Aunt Sharon and her husband Randy. Everyone's so excited for her arrival, but when she shows up her and Kenny McCormick automatically connect. So much romance and love and excitement. Does Stan approve of this? Will Kenny fall in love with DeLacie? Does Cartman have anything to say about this?
1. Chapter 1

"Stanley, aren't you excited?" Sharon Marsh asked her now fifteen year old son as she and he pained a now spare empty room.

"Mom, why do we have to paint the room blue? I thought DeLacie liked the color green." Stan Marsh asked as he rolled a streak of royal blue on the once white room.

"She does, but i want her to feel like she didn't even move. Her room in California is royal blue and decorated with British stuff." Sharon explained and hummed a simple tune to herself.

"Can't you get dad to help you with this? Kyle and the boys will be here soon." Just as Stan spoke the downstairs door opened then shut.

Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and Eric Cartman all walked into the Marsh house looking for their dark haired friend. He wasn't watching TV on the couch like he normally was and he wasn't in the kitchen raiding through his fridge either.

"Stan?" Kyle called out and looked up the stairway.

"Come on up guys. We're in Shelly's old room." Stan called back down. "Hey, mom, if you want me and the boys can finish this. You can go have tea with Ms. Cartman and ." Stan offered as he continued painting the wall.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, Stanley." Ms. Marsh wiped her hands off with a towel and kissed the top of her son's head. Just as she was leaving the room the three fifteen year old boys walked in. "Hello, boys. Have fun." She said then left.

"We will Mrs. Marsh." Kyle waved as he and lead the other boys into the room. "Hey, dude, what're you doing?" He asked.

"I have to paint Shelly's old room for my cousin DeLacie. She's moving in with us." Stan answered and threw some paint brushes his friends way. "You guys wanna help."

"Hell no, dude. Screw this, I'm going home." Cartman threw the paint brush away and walked out.

"We'll help you unlike Fat Ass, Stan." Kyle said and took off his precious orange jacket.

"Hey, we'll help you." Kenny McCormick-now with his face usually show-smiled and tied his orange hoody around his waist.

"Thanks guys. I've got to get this done today. DeLacie's coming tomorrow." Stan sighed and wiped his forehead with his forearm.

"So tell us about DeLacie. Is she like Shelly?" Kenny asked and joined his friend's side.

"Hell no. Del's actually pretty cool. She's into a lot of the things we are." Stan explained. "She was the one to send me all those video games when we were younger."

"Wait, video game DeLacie's coming to live with you? Dude! I remember her. She's awesome." Kyle exclaimed.

"You know Stan's cousin?" Kenny asked in confusion.

"Duh, dude! You know her to. She's Stan's cousin that came down for a visit like in sixth grade. She stayed up and played video games with us for like three freaking days. Don't you remember?" Kyle basically yelled in exclamation. "You fell asleep in her lap after eating that whole box of chocolate." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Oh her. Yeah, I remember her. She's cool, dude." Kenny laughed and continued painting.

"If I remember correctly, Kenny, you had a "_small" _crush on her." Kyle snickered.

"Shut up, Kyle! I had a crush on anything with a vagina." Kenny blushed and bit back his embarrassment.

After a few hours of painting the boys had finally finished and were downstairs in the kitchen eating sandwiches and chips. DeLacie was still the big topic of their conversation.

"So what's she like now? Is she taller then you finally?" Kyle asked.

"Actually she's a whole six inches smaller then me. And her hair is permanently bleached blonde from all the sun in California." Stan laughed. "It's funny to tease her about."

"What about her weird obsession with getting a tattoo? She still obsessed with it?" Kenny asked.

"No," the boys sighed then Stan said, "because she finally got one."

"What!" Kenny and Kyle spit out their cola's.

"Yeah, dude. She's got a tattoo of a lightning bolt on her hip and "_rock-n-roll" _on her wrist." Stan shrugged. It wasn't that much of a big deal to him. He was use to the idea by now.

"But she's only fifteen. How'd she already get a tattoo?" Kyle asked.

"Her step-dad was a tattoo artist when he was younger and agreed to give her one if she kept her grades up. Non the less to say she kept up a A- average." Stan said and took a swig of cola.

"That's cool. So if she has a step-dad and a mom how come she's coming down here to live?" Kenny asked.

"Well, like me, DeLacie's older brother David just moved out and her parents want her to live with a family that has a kid her own age. They don't want her to feel lonely. She doesn't have a whole lot of friends in California." Stan explained.

"Why? She's cool here." Kenny said.

"Because of her obsession with surfing. She never made time to make friends." Stan shrugged then slapped his hands together. "Come on guys. We have to go finish up the room".

DeLacie's Point of View.

Gosh my back hurts. The plan ride sucked majorly. I had that kid kicking the back of my seat and fatso in the seat in front of me snoring like a freaking wild pig. I just kept reminding myself that i was heading to South Park, Colorado-that freaking best place on earth. I couldn't wait to see my cousin Stanley and his friends. I still had the picture we took last time i was there.

"DeLacie!" I heard my name being called-more like shouted.

I looked around and got on my tip-toes to look around. I saw my aunt Sharon and Uncle Randy waving a sign in the air with "**Welcome to South Park, DeLacie!**" on it. Cousin Stan wasn't there though. I thought he'd be here with him, but I guess I thought wrong.

"Hi guys." I smiled and put my bags down to hug them.

"Oh honey, I'm so glade you're finally here. We've missed you so much." Aunt Sharon squeezed my tightly. I did't really mind, I missed her to.

"Hey, where's Stan? I thought he was going to be here to welcome me to South Park." I said as Aunt Sharon finally let me go.

"Oh, it's so sweet. Stan and his friends stayed up all night finishing your room. He wanted it to be perfect for you. Right now they're all asleep on the floor." She smiled lovingly and cuddled up to Uncle Randy.

"Yeah, and we want to hurry up if we want to get there before they all wake up. So, i'll grab Del's bags and you to go on and catch up." Uncle Randy sent us on our way and took my bags from me.

The car ride home wasn't all that long but it was definitely not quiet. Aunt Sharon asked me question after question and it was topic after topic with her. I didn't mind though, a lot has happened to me over the years and i had a lot to tell her. I won nation championships in surfing and got second in mixed martial arts nationals.

"Well, here we are. Why don't you go surprise the boys and i'll get started on your favorite dinner." Aunt Sharon patted my shoulder.

"You're making chicken wings?" Yes! Aunt Sharon made the best chicken wings.

"Yes, but you're going to have to go wake the boys up first." She sighed to put a dramatic twist on the subject and left me to run up the stairs like a madman.

I ran into my room but imminently stopped when i saw what was in it. Stan was passed out on my bed with paint covering his face and hands, Kenny-his blonde friend-was asleep on my floor with his feet propped up on my window seat, and Kyle-his redheaded friend-was spread out on my floor. I sneakily took out my IPhone and took a quick pic of them. What? It was to cute to pass up. After I took the picture I shoved my phone in my skinny jeans pocket and fixed myself.

"Well, what's a better welcoming present then three handsome boys sleeping in my room." I sarcastically called out and then all three started stirring.

"Mom, it's to early." Stan moaned and rolled over.

"I didn't know i sounded that much like Aunt Sharon, Stanny." As soon as i said that he shot up.

"DeLacie?" He jumped up and tripped over sleeping Kyle.

"Dude! I was sleeping!" Kyle gripped.

"Dude, DeLacie's here." Stan retorted.

After that Kenny woke up and looked up with sleepy eyes and messy hair.

"Hi, DeLacie." He waved then flopped his head back down to sleep.

I can already tell this was going to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

DeLacie's Point of View

"Stan, where are we going?" I've only been in South Park for a couple days and the boys are already dragging me into unknown trouble. "I thought the theater was that way." I pointed down the opposite direction we were heading.

"It is but we have to go get Fat Ass." Kyle groaned from Stan's right.

I looked over the front of my cousin to look straight at Kyle when I asked, "Who's Fat Ass? I thought you and Kenny were the only friends Stanley had." I confused me because last time I was here it was just them-the redheaded Jew and the poor blonde boy. I don't remember any of Stan's friends being Fat or even a third friend all together.

"Ha, I wish it was just me and Kenny and Stan, but nope. No one else in freaking South Park can remotely stand him so we have to. I personally think we got screwed over on that." Kyle growled.

"I'm guessing you don't like this "Fat Ass" kid." I innocently said.

"Don't like? Try more like hate. Kyle and Cartman never really liked each other." Stan spoke up.

"Ok, all this is nice information but it's not really telling me who this Cartman kid is. So far all I know is that he's not very pleasant and Kyle doesn't like him at all." I rolled my eyes and racked my hand through my hair.

"Cartman's the loud mouth, raciest, smart ass fourth member of our little gang. We've tried getting rid of him, but it's actually not that easy to get rid of him. He's like a terminal decease if you ask me." Kyle raided.

"Ok, so if he's Mister Fourth Member, how come I don't remember him?" I asked.

"Because he was in Texas with his mom last time you visited. He was making fun of Texan's accents while his mom was probably fucking the brains out of the men there." Stan said.

Kenny was being awfully quiet on my left. It was like he wasn't even there. He kept his head down as he kicked a pebble across the sidewalk and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was weird because last time I was in South Park Kenny was the funny prankster who wasn't all that quiet. The only time he was really quiet during my whole stay was when I kissed him on the cheek just before leaving to go to bed. It was strange and just not right for Kenny to be this quiet. So, as Stan and Kyle carried on a conversation about this Cartman kid's mom I decided to take up my very own conversation with Kenny.

"Hey, why so quiet?" Ok, I know it was blunt but how else was I supposed to start the conversation?

"Oh, no reason. I just never really jump into the whole "Rant about Cartman" topics. That's kind of Stan and Kyle's thing." He shrugged and slightly smirked.

"Kyle and Stan are kind of off in their own world a lot, huh?" I asked.

I kind of felt bad for him. Kyle and Stan had been really close for the longest time and a lot of times they can forget there's other people around. I can only remember that because Stan brought Kyle to California with him a lot. I had to put up with their tendency to forget other people only for a few months every couple years, but Kenny had to deal with it everyday of his life. I really did feel bad for him.

"Yeah, but it's not like I mind or anything. I'd rather hang out with Kyle and Stan and be forgotten for a few minutes then to hang out with Cartman and be treated like some kind of Hobo." He chuckled a little. "Cartman likes to rip on us for one thing in out distinctive backgrounds. For Kyle, it's because he's Jewish; for Stan, it's because he's painfully clueless to sex; but for me, it's because i'm poor. It's not like I mind, but it's kind of embarrassing to have hi come over and then him rip on my mom and dad and call them "typical redneck hillbillies"." Oh, gosh this Cartman guy seems like a total dick.

"Well, Kenny, now you've got a friend who won't forget you or rip on you for your income. I know how it feels to have poor parents who get drunk a lot. Miner and mom weren't the greatest at keeping a job." I smiled and placed a friendly hand on his back.

For a moment-just a small spit second I thought I saw something in Kenny's eyes, his smile, just basically in his face. His smile was so warm-I liked it. I want to see him smile more often. I don't know how to explain what it was that I actually saw, but I do know it gave me butterflies. But our moment was ruined by my ignorant cousin, Stan.

"Ok, guys we're here. The Cartman house." I hope Stan knows I hate him right now.

"I still don't see why Fat Ass has to come, Stan. It's not like we don't have a fourth member with us right now." Kyle complained as he rung the doorbell then took a step back.

"If we don't take Cartman, we'll never hear the end of it. I'd rather suffer a couple hours with Cartman, then the rest of my life listening to how awful we are." Stan sighed just before the door opened.

A nice looking lady who showed to much skin in my opinion, answered the door. Her hair fell in brown curls down her shoulders and her skin was an ok kind of tan. I don't know, but something about this lady just didn't look right to me. She didn't look like some kind of housewife.

"Oh, hello boys. Eric's in his room. You can go on ahead and go up." She smiled and opened the door a slight bit more.

"Thank you, Ms. Cartman." Ok, so she wasn't married...that explained a lot.

Kyle and Stan led me and Kenny up a flight of stairs. I looked behind me at Kenny who was back to looking at the ground as he followed close behind me. Either Cartman was one evil son of a bitch or something else was bothering Kenny. I want to be there for him and I'll talk to him later about it. I know him and Kyle are sleeping over and Kenny's always the one to stay up the latest.

"Cartman," Stan knocked on the door down the hall with Kyle and Kenny behind me and me behind them.

"What?" I heard a boy's voice call back.

"Dude, we're going to the new PG-13 Adam Sander's movie. You coming or not?" Kyle rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I'm coming." I heard some crashing sounds in the room then a chunky boy throwing his door open as he tugged a red jacket on.

Once his eyes hit me his face fell. Either (a) he doesn't like girls hanging out with his group, or (b) he thinks i'm one of the boy's girlfriend and he has a thing against their girlfriends hanging out with them when they go see movies. Lets see which one it is.

"Ok, Stan, I know you're mad at me for being with Wendy, but come on man. You know we don't take girlfriends along to movies unless it's a planed group date." So it's B and can i just saw...EWWWW!

"Wait, when did Stan and Wendy break up?" I quietly asked Kenny.

"Awhile back. Cartman kind of stole her and Stan says he's over it, but his actions say otherwise." Kenny shrugged with his eyes set ahead of him as if Cartman would yell at him for talking to me.

"Dude, that's Stan's cousin DeLacie. You were supposed to help us the other day with fixing up her room, remember?" Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, she can't go with us. No girls allowed unless planed." Cartman folded his arms over his chest and said.

"Cartman, that's not-"

"That's ok, Kenny. I got this." I placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder to stop him and walked up to the fat man.

"Ooh, what are you going to do? Bitch about it?" Cartman mocked.

"No, i'm going to do this." I kicked him in the knee caps sending him to the ground and gripped a handful of hair and banged his head against the hardwood floor. "Now, can I go to the movies?" I asked.

Kyle, Kenny, and Stan stood behind me shocked while Fat Ass laid on the ground holding his nose. I wasn't much for being mocked or being picked on because I wasn't the right type of person for people. I pissed me off pretty badly.

"Yes! Just don't hit me again. Please." Cartman cried out and waved his hand.

"Then get up so we can go." I spat and turned around. "You're right, Kyle. He is just a Fat Ass." I wiped my hands clean and said.

All the boys were just gawking at me as if I wasn't capible of what I had just done. I guess i forgot to mention my wining mixed martial arts nationals to them.

A few hours later we were sitting in the theater watching some Adam Sander's movie. Kenny was sitting on the end, I was next to him, then Stan next to me, by him was Kyle, and poor Kyle had to have Cartman by him. Poor guy. The movie was coming to an end and Kenny was looking boringly at the screen. I wish I knew what exactly what was bothering him. I've only been here for three days, but I felt like i had this weird undefined connection with Kenny. Kyle and Stan kept doing stuff like playing PS2 or arguing on what Avenger was better, and so that left me and Kenny to hang out. We've talked about a lot of stuff, but only things that were pretty basic.

After the movie finally ended Stan and Kyle suggested we go get some ice cream. They and Cartman went to go order, so Kenny and I sat alone at the outside table waiting on them. We started talking about funny things and I couldn't help but laugh when he told me about my cousin not knowing what certain words meant.

Stan's Point of View.

"Aw, Dude, look. Kenny and DeLacie are really hitting it off." Kyle elbowed my side and pointed to my little cousin and my friend laughing outside. "I've never seen Kenny smile like that before."

"Yeah, I've never seen Del smile like that." I murmured to myself. If DeLacie ended up crushing on Kenny or the other way around I guess i'd be cool with it. It just surprised me she was hitting it off with Kenny and not Kyle. Guys she normally goes after are redhead and smart like Kyle. I guess she really did want to change after all.

She was sitting on the wooden picnic table that sat outside the ice cream shop and Kenny sat on the bench in front of her. Either he was saying something extremely funny or my cousin was dying from some kind of weird unheard of laugh decease.

"I knew Kenny was funny, but I didn't know he was that funny." Kyle said.

"Whatever you guys. I think it's gross." Cartman rolled his eyes and groaned.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous, Cartman. I think they look great together." I spoke up and took the ice cream cones from the clerk lady.

"Whatever, Stan. But when your cousin falls hard for Kenny and then he breaks her heart don't say I didn't warn you." Cartman spoke up in his normal evil manipulative tone. I just shrugged it off. Kenny would never betray me like that. He's too much of a good friend unlike backstabbing, girlfriend stealing Cartman.

DeLacie's Point of View.

"Kenny, you're too funny." I giggled after Kenny told me a joke-a perverted joke, but still a really funny joke.

"Yeah, Kenny, you're too funny." Kyle mocked with a wide smile on his face as he came out with two ice creams on his face.

"Why's Kenny too funny?" Stan asked.

"I was just telling her one of the jokes we have about Cartman's mom." Kenny shrugged with a smile still on his face.

"Hey! Those aren't funny!" Cartman barked.

"I think the one Kenny just told me was pretty funny." I innocently retorted.

Cartman started fuming and ended up crushing his ice cream in his hand.

"Screw you guys, I'm going home." He got up and stormed off.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make him leave." I spoke up.

"Nah, it's fine." Stan shrugged and went to eating his ice cream. "Oh, hey, I almost forgot. Kenny, can you make sure DeLacie gets home? Kyle and I are going to go Bebe's house and hang out with her and Nicole for awhile." Stan looked up and asked.

"Sure, no problem. We'll probably have to stop by my house for just a little while, but that will only take but a minute." Kenny shrugged and bit the tip of his ice cream off.

"That's ok. Just make sure she either gets home or she's with you." Stan shrugged and got up. "Kyle and I are going to go on ahead and go. Bebe's expecting us soon." Stan kissed the top of my head like a protective brother then him and Kyle ran off.

"You wanna go on ahead and go to my house? I just have to do a few things and check up on something." Kenny got up and looked at me.

"Sure." He took my hand and helped me down.

Kenny lived on the other side of the railroads...literally. There were the railroads and there was his house. It was green and had a lot of junk in the front. I could hear people screaming at each other and after that came to hearing reach Kenny quickened his steps. We came up to the door and Kenny took a hold of my hand.

"Go around back and the first window to your right is mine. Sit there and I'll be there soon to let you in." He looked me straight in the eyes and pleaded for my corporation. I'm going to guess he really didn't like girls seeing what his home life was really like.

"Ok," I smiled in reassurance and started to walk around back.

The backyard was filled with even more junk then the back. It was kind of nasty, but this was where Kenny lived because he had to so I tolerated. His window was just above chest and I had to crotch after seeing an older looking boy rummage through Kenny's things. My heart was pounding...he didn't look to nice.

"Kevin, what the fuck are you doing in my room?" I heard Kenny yell.

"Looking for my cigarettes twerp. Where the fuck are they?" Kevin-I'm guessing-retorted.

"Dad fucking has them. Now get out!" Kenny yelled then i heard a door slam.

I still wasn't getting up just in case what i heard wasn't what i thought i heard. I just kept my back against the wooden panels of the house and my face tilted back. It was kind of relaxing out here and the snow was beginning to fall again.

"You wanna come in or are you enjoying yourself?" I heard Kenny's smart ass remark.

"Shut up." I laughed and took his hand.

He helped me over and into the house. His room wasn't much but a few pictures of girls in bikinis and a mattress on the floor, but it was still cleanish. I sat down on his mattress as he rummaged around for something.

"Here they are." He said after rummaging around in a dresser drawer.

"What?" I asked.

"Kevin's cigarettes. I hide them in my closet dresser so he won't find them." He shrugged and joined me on his mattress.

"You smoke?" I was shocked. I mean yeah Kenny seems like the kind of guy to smoke, but it still shocked me for some odd reason.

"It's better then to going back to getting high all the time." He shrugged and lit the cigarette. "You want one?" He offered.

"Nah, not this time. Maybe next time though." I passed it up. I didn't want Kenny to get into any trouble with Stan...maybe after a couple weeks here then I'll do it.

We sat there in silence for awhile. It was nice. Kenny was relaxing with his back on the wall and I was just chilling out flipping through a book that was sitting on his night stand.

"Choosen at nightfall? Hm." Kenny was into paranormal romances? (A.N./ C.C. Hunter's Shadow Falls series is seriously amazing. I suggest you give them a change if you like Paranormal romaces.) I didn't peg him for that kind of guy. "Since when are you into Paranormal Romances, Ken?" I asked as I continued to flip through the book.

"I'm not." He said and blew out of puff of smoke. "My little sister Karen is. I read them to her before she goes to bed every night. Helps her deal with out douche parents and Jack Ass brother." Aw. That's so sweet-Kenny was protective over his little sister Karen. She must be really special to him.

"Karen? How old is she?" I asked as I still flipped through the book.

"She's about eight, maybe nine by now. She's kind of fragile and easily emotionally damaged. I'm the only one in the house that actually cares about Karen's well being. I mean my mom does sometimes, but when she's drunk or high she doesn't." He shrugged and took another drag from his cancer stick.

"Huh," I honestly was impressed with Kenny. He cleaned himself up just to make sure his sister was ok. I've never met someone...even parents willing to do that for their kids. If Kenny could clean himself all of drugs and only smoke cigarettes because he doesn't want his sister completely damaged, then parents should be able to do that for their kids...not give excuse after excuse.

"So, did we come to just hang out or were we actually getting something?" I asked and placed my feet on his lap.

"Actually, we came so I could check up on Karen, but she's at a friend's house right now, so I figured we could just hang out for a little while." He smirked. "I mean, you don't have to be back at the Marsh house until like just before sunset and my parents won't bother us unless someone comes by for us me."

"Ok, this is actually kind of fun. Us just hanging out I mean." I embarrassingly chuckled. I don't know why, but I feel like everything I say around Kenny could potentially embarrass me. I don't feel that way around other guys, I can say whatever the hell I want around them...but around Kenny I feel nervous and the need to empress him.

We sat around just kind of chilling out in Kenneth's room. Every once in awhile you could hear his mom and dad start to yell at each other, but I just ignored it and acted like it didn't bug me. I could tell it embarrassed Kenny, and I just wanted to make him feel like it was ok. His mom and dad didn't actually bug me truthfully anyways...Miner and mom yelled at each other like that a lot when they got drunk and were previously in a fight while they were sober...which was all the time.

"So, if your favorite color is green why'd you let Mrs. Marsh paint your room blue?" Kenny asked with a small chuckle in his voice.

"It reminds me of the waves back in Cali. I don't really miss anything but Miner, my mom, and the waves." I giggled and shrugged.

I was now sitting very close to Kenny. He was resting back on his palms to keep him up right and I had my legs spread and on either side of his torso and just sitting up on my own. About five times now he has sneakily moved his arms without me noticing and tickled me on the sides. I'm keeping my guard up now.

"Ok, then what's with the whole British thing? I don't get it." He racked a hand through his tosseled blonde curls then placed his palms back down on the bed.

"I live British boy bands. It's a shameful obsession of mine." I shrugged and tilted my head to the side. I feel so comfortable around Kenny. He's smile is so warm and welcoming, his eyes glisten but are hiding something behind them, and he acts as if though I'm not as strange as everyone use to make me feel.

"I think it's cool you like your own music. I just think your super cool in general, DeLacie." He looked away as he blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

I was taken aback by his shyness, but at the same time it just made my heart flutter more. Kenny was just so cute and caring...I really don't understand why someone hasn't snatched him up already.

"Well, I think you're really cool to, Kenny." I spoke up. "In fact, I'd rather hang out with you...um, alone...then hang out with Kyle...and...Stan." I said slowly as i looked away with my cheeks burning flames.

I could feel his eyes on me. Kenny was looking at me and I wished he wouldn't because it was making me blush even harder if that was even possible. All the sudden I felt his fingers push the stray strands of hair out of my face and his thumb and pointing finger prob up my chin and force me to face him. He leaned in ever so slowly and stopped just when he lips were inches from mine. His breath was warm and smelt like cigarettes and mint gum. Our breaths were entangling and our eyes were on each other's lips. My stomach was tossing and turning and my heart was racing. and just when i thought things couldn't get anymore intense he...


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on: South Park...Sweet!

**_I could feel his eyes on me. Kenny was looking at me and I wished he wouldn't because it was making me blush even harder if that was even possible. All the sudden I felt his fingers push the stray strands of hair out of my face and his thumb and pointing finger prob up my chin and force me to face him. He leaned in ever so slowly and stopped just when he lips were inches from mine. His breath was warm and smelt like cigarettes and mint gum. Our breaths were entangling and our eyes were on each other's lips. My stomach was tossing and turning and my heart was racing. and just when i thought things couldn't get anymore intense he..._**

DeLacie's Point of View:

And just when I thought things couldn't get anymore intense he...fell on top of me! He lost his balance and now was legit on top of me. My shirt had come up by accident and it just added to the burning blush forming on my cheeks again. The feel of my bare back on his mattress, the feel of his warm breath on my neck, and the inability to look away from his crystal blue eyes was just making my insides flip and my cheeks burn bright red. On of his hands was by my head and the other was between my arm and side-very close to my chest. I had fallen back with one arm just above my head and the other to my side. My hair was spread out against the mattress and on of my knees was bent and accidentally pressed against his hip with the other one down flat and between his knees.

"Kenny, dad said he doesn't ha-" The boy from earlier came storming into Kenny's room and I bet from how we were he thought we were doing something else then what we were actually doing. "Oh my God! Kenny's banging a girl in his room! Dad, you owe me fifty bucks; I told you he wasn't gay!" Kevin-that's what Kenny called him before-went running down the hall.

"Damn it." Kenny grunted and pushed himself off the bed and went running out. "Kevin!" I could hear him screaming.

I just sat up in Kenny's bed and swung my feet over the edge. Why do things like this always happen to me? I mean the most embarrassing and explainable things happen and no one ever believes the truth when I tell it to them. I guess I really like Kenny and I don't want him to get into any trouble or made fun of because of me. His brother Kevin seemed like he really wasn't going to let something like this go. And did he say he bet his dad that Kenny wasn't gay?

"What? I've got to see this." I heard an older man's voice say and then after multiple thudding footsteps an older man with dark blonde hair, a mustache, and a Scotch hat came to the door. "Oh my god, Carol, he ain't lyin'. Kenny's got a girl in his room!" He said and gawked at me.

"You thought I was gay? You guys are fucking ass-holes!" I heard Kenny yell.

"Um, is Kenny coming back?" I shakingly asked.

The man chuckled and said, "Sure." He turned around and with a laugh he screamed, "Kenny, your _friend _wants you."

My cheeks were bright red as he said that, but when Kenny came in he looked so embarrassed...and pissed.

"I am so sorry about that. My family is a bunch of idiot hillbillies." He sighed and sat next to me.

He was so cute with his head down and his hands racking through his already messy blonde hair. He was blushing slightly and he looked like he was expecting me to get up and walk away. I just had to smile at it, he was too cute and too caring not to; and I couldn't help but do what I did next.

"Kenny," I softly said with a smile still on my face. When he looked over to me I kissed him...I-I kissed Kenny. I couldn't help it. He was just to cute when he was that embarrassed.

The shocking thing was when he kissed me back. One of his hands went into my hair and his fingers entangled with my locks and his other hand went to my lower back where he pressed me a little bit closer to him. My fingers went into his hair and my other hand laid on the back of his neck. I felt so alive but nervous all at the same time. The feel of our mouths moving in consecrations and his hand pressing against my back felt so right, like it was this was supposed to be. He pushed me back onto the bed and moved his hand on my back to my thigh and moved his lips from mine and to my neck.

It all felt so good that when he stopped I had to come back down to earth.

"Kenny?" I asked as he pushed himself up and looked away. "Did I do something wrong?" I hadn't really done something like that before and the panic rose inside me furiously.

"No, not at all. I'm just worried that if Stan found out about this our friendship would be over." Aw, he didn't want to blow his friendship!

"So what do we do?" I asked and propped myself up on my elbows.

"I don't know. It's not like we can keep it a secret or anything. I mean you live with Stan and I hang out with his all the time. How would we keep it a secret? We'd never get to do anything just you and me." He rolled his eyes.

"Kenny, we can keep it a secret. I mean come on, what are we doing right now? If we keep acting like friends then every time Kyle and Stan run off together, they'll ask you to make sure I get home or that I'm ok and then we can just hang out you and me."I know my cousin is an idiot, but just because he is doesn't mean I am. He gets his stupidity from his dad, I'm related on his mom's side..so I'm pretty intellectual.

"I guess, but what about Stan? Won't he find out?" Kenny asked.

"...you're kidding me right? Stan's an idiot."It was true. Stan wasn't ever going to notice unless someone told him and then he probably wouldn't notice.

"Your right. Ok, will keep it a secret. The only people to know will be my family." He smiled. I liked his smile...it was so warm and caring.

Later on, Kenny and I went to pick his little sister Karen up and then it was off to my house after that.

"So, are you like my brother's special friend?" Karen asked as she walked between Kenny and I.

"Uh," I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if Kenny wanted her to know.

"It's ok, Del, she can know." He laughed then looked down to his little sister. "Karen, DeLacie is my special friend, but you have to keep it a secret ok? We don't want certain people like Cartman to know." He was protective over her, and yet it told her everything. I've never seen an older sibling be like that with their younger siblings.

"I promise to keep it safe. I promise on my guardian angel." She swung her hands at her side and smile. She was so cute!

"Ok," Kenny ruffled her hair and then looked up at me. "So, Karen, how was Bell's house?"

"It was good. We played with our dolls and talked about my guardian angel." She said with such glee. Who was this Guardian Angel she keeps talking about? She was so excited about whoever it was.

"Thank sounds like it was really fun." Kenny laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm really tired though, so can I go home?" Karen yawned.

"Sure, but go straight home. I'll be there in a little while." He kissed the top of her head and watched her until she had reached the train tracks.

"You just let her run home alone like that?" I asked.

"The house is just around the block. She'll be fine. She'll ended up locking herself in her room anyways." He shrugged as we continued walking around the block.

"Oh."

Later on in the month-while I was peacefully sleeping I might add-a knocking coming from my window woke me up.

"The hell?" I yawned and looked-more like squinted-at the window. There on the ledge under my window was Kenny knocking and looking around. I forgot I was just sleeping in my old KISS t-shirt and underwear, but when I realized it I was to tired to actually care. I just yanked the covers off of my body and slowly and tiredly walked over to the glass window. I unlocked the hatch and pushed the seal up.

"Kenny, what the hell are you doing here? It's like two in the morning." I yawned and stuck my head out.

"I didn't want to stay at the house. My parents and my brother are all yelling and screaming at each other. Right now Kevin's beating the shit out of my dad and my mom's hitting Kevin over the head with a pan. I would have stayed but Karen's at her friends house again so I just decided I should get out of the house." He shrugged and pushed his way in.

"Kenny, what about Stan? His literally just down the hall in his room.

"He won't notice. I'll hide if he comes in." Kenny shrugged and kicked back on my bed.

Jeez, Kenny really hated his house. He never came over this late no matter what...I just risked to much to do that.


	4. Chapter 4

DeLacie's Point of View.

"So, DeLacie, are you excited for your first day at South Park High?" Aunt Sharon asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I just hate that I have to start so late in the year." I sighed. I had come during the months of Spring Break South Park had...I don't know why it's a month it just is. Anyways, I can pretty late in the year and now I'm going to be starting up and school year not knowing anybody!...well besides my cousin, his friends Kyle and Cartman, and his other friend (also my secret boyfriend) Kenny.

"It will be fine. Stan can introduce you to his friends Bebe and Nicole and he can even introduce you to Wendy Testaburger." Ouch! That must have stung for Stan to hear his own father say that.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I faked a chuckle and smiled. I truly didn't know if Stan's fellow classmates would like me...I wasn't exactly like them. Kenny makes fun of me sometimes when I accidentally say something in Californian terms. Last week after when Kyle skateboarded over four homeless men I told him it was "radically sick" and I think Kenny laughed so hard he nearly peed himself that night when he snuck in through my window like he does every night now.

We continued eating in silence until a thunk came from upstairs.

"What the hell was that?" Uncle Randy asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I should go check it out." Stan started to push himself out of his seat until I shot up.

"No, I'll go check it out. It was probably my Big Ben poster falling again." I smiled and tried to hide all the nervousness I was feeling. "I'll be right back." I said then turned to run up the stairs.

I swear if that was Kenny I was going to kick him where it hurt him most. He knows not to come sneaking in through my damn window until-at the earliest-eleven o'clock. If my Uncle Randy caught him in there he'd never let him come over again, and if Stan caught him in there he'd never talk to Kenny again and wouldn't let me see him again. Kenny has got to be more careful!

"Kenny, you can't-" When I opened my door I was already ranting quietly, but when I saw what was in my room I was completely shocked. "Karen?"

Kenny's little sister was on my floor after falling from my window. She couldn't reach the floor from the window seal and fell. She was already crying...you could tell she had been for awhile, and she was in her pajamas. She must have ran all the way from her house to here. Oh my God, Kenny must be flipping the fuck out right now!

"Oh my goodness, Karen, does Kenny know you're here?" I literally was panicking on the inside. Kenny was going to kill me!

"No. No one knows I'm here." Karen said through post-crying hiccups.

"Sweetie, why doesn't anyone know you're here? You should have told Kenny where you were going. It's almost ten o'clock at night _and _it's snowing pretty hard outside." After saying that I realized she must have been freezing. So I took one of my fuzzy throw blankets sitting on my blanket chest and wrapped it around her.

"I know, but mommy and daddy were fighting again and Kenny was in his room keeping Kevin out. This was the only place I could go." She started crying again.

"Oh no, no, no, no. Don't cry, Karen." I crouched down to her level and let her come into a hug...normally I don't hug people, but this seemed important. "Here, I bet you're tired. Why don't you just get in my bed and take a nap ok? And when you wake up everything will better." I said softly with the best comforting smile I could give.

"C-Ca-Can you call my Gu-Gua-Guardian Angel?" She said as her tears began to dry just a little.

"Uh, Sweetheart, I don't know who your Guardian Angel is." I bit down on my lip. What was I supposed to do? Lie to her?

"Mysterion. Just call him, please." She said as she snuggled down under my comforter.

"Ok, I'll call this, uh, Mysterion. You just go to sleep and then Mysterion will be here when you wake up." How in the hell was I supposed to get this Mysterion person? He was probably a part of his imagination. I was just going to call Kenny. He'll know what to do.

I ran back downstairs where my family still sat at the table. Well, actually Stan was the only one at the table, everyone else was getting up to clean their plats off.

"Uh, Stan, do you mind if I use to the phone for a minute? I have to call someone." I don't know why the hell I still ask, but I guess it's me not wanting to take advantage of them.

"Sure, go ahead. I already called Kyle." He shrugged and went back to stuffing his face.

"Thank you." After that I ran back up stairs and grabbed the phone off it's hook in the hall.

I started dialing the digits that had become tattooed on my brain and then listened to the buzzing waiting sound of the waiting line. I was chewing on my inner cheek waiting for Kenny to actually pick up the phone. He was either freaking the fuck out about his missing sister or he was completely oblivious to his sister's disappearance. If he didn't know Karen was gone he was going to freaking bust a fuse when I tell him.

"Hello?" Kenny's groggy voice came up over the line.

"Uh, Kenny? It's DeLacie." I started chewing on my nail.

"If this is about what time I'm coming over I was just about to wake up and get ready. Kevin and I got into a fight tonight so I was going to be a little late anyways." He started out.

"No, no, Kenny, that's fine. It's just, well, have you noticed Karen wasn't home?" I chewed down on my lower lip as I waited forever for him to reply. He was so silent on the other end and it was sort of freaking me out.

"Karen? Karen's in her room, DeLacie." He chuckled over the phone as if I was like a freaking idiot.

"Uh, no she isn't, Kenny. Karen is asleep in my room right now. She said something about everyone was fighting in the house and that she wished her Guardian Angel was here to save her. Kenny, I don't know who this Mysterion Guardian Angel guy is. Is he, like, Karen's imaginary friend or something?" I was biting down on my nails again as I ever so often poked my head around the corner to look inside my room at sleeping little Karen.

"Oh my God, when did she get there? Is she ok?" Like I said...Kenny flipped.

"Yes, Karen's fine. She got here a few minutes ago. Like ten, maybe twenty minutes ago actually. Now, who the hell is Mysterion. I promised her he'd be here when she woke up." I kind of felt like Tweek Tweak (yes, i met him). I was twitching and flipping out. I've never lied to a kid before...it was wrong.

"Look, Mysterion will be there when she wakes up...he always is." He sighed. "Look, I'll be there soon. Just make sure Stan doesn't see Karen and keep him away from your room." After that the line went dead.

For the next ten minutes I was literally going back and forth in my room passing the floor. Stan went to bed already and now I can hear Kenny trying to climb the vine outside the house.

"Damn it." I could hear him huff as he tripped over every other vine branch. Immediately I ran to the window and pushed it open.

"Kenny? Come on, she's still asleep." I whispered.

"I'm fucking coming, now shut up!" He gripped and pushed himself up on my window ledge.

I almost bursted into laughter when I saw what he was fucking wearing. It was just to damn funny.

"Kenny, what are you wearing?" I choked back my laughter.

"Right now I'm Mysterion. AND DON'T LAUGH AT ME! IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO GET KAREN TO CALM DOWN!" Kenny whisper shouted.

"So, the deep creepy voice goes with the whole "Mysterion" thing?" I said as I still choked back my laughter.

"Yes, now, leave so I can talk to Karen." Kenny said in his funny Mysterion voice that for some reason-to me-sounded a little hot.

"Ok." I laughed and left the room.

The next few minutes later Karen came walking out and told me she was going back home. I told her it was ok and just to have Kenny call me tomorrow morning. She told me bye and snuck out through the back. I just watched her leave until she was out of sight then went back to my room where Kenny laid in his grey sweat pants and orange t-shirt. He was just kicked back reading one of my books off the shelf.

I smiled and laid next to him in bed and just looked at what he was looking at. His arm was wrapped around my waist and his other hand was behind his head. His eyes were glued on my Divergent book and his body was relaxed. I just laid my head in his chest with one hand placed between his pecks just listening to his heartbeat and enjoying the smell of AX cologne he now wears. It wasn't long until I was beginning to drift off to sleep. It was the perfect way to go to sleep...I did it a lot now, but waking up alone sucked. But Kenny always left me a note under my pillow before he left. That always made me feel better.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kenny, we've got to tell him." I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's been nearly two months and it's actually getting harder to hide it from Stan.

"What? Are you sure we do? I mean it's Stan!" Kenny shot up from his seat on the couch.

"Yes I'm serious. Look, we were lucky the storm caused school to be pushed back another week, but I mean come on, Kenny. Are you truthfully going to be comfortable with guys fawning all over me? Because I'm sure as hell not going be ok with girls throwing themselves at you." I said as he passed the floor in front of me.

"How do you know he's not going to be mad?" Kenny snapped.

"He told me. Stan came into my room last night and told me as long as I didn't date Cartman, like, ever then he was ok with whoever it was that I dated. And preferably he wants me to either date you or Kyle." I explained.

"Fine, we'll tell him, but only because you want to." Kenny sighed and sat back down next to me.

"Ok, good, because he's on his way home from Kyle's now. He should be here in about two minutes." I said quickly.

"You really do push things on people, don't you?" Kenny sighed.

"Would it make you feel better knowing that I could stay at your house from now on and Stan can cover for me when I do?" I said.

"Lets tell him." Kenny immediately replied.

When Stan walked in later on he did his normal thing. He took off his coat and hung it up along with his beanie. Then while he was walking to the kitchen I said, "Stan, Kenny and I have been and still are dating."

And all my cousin came back with was, "Cool...I knew it was going to happen."

"See, I told you he'd be fine with it." I rolled my eyes and went back to relaxing on the couch.

THE NEXT DAY...

"Are you fucking kidding me? Those were my favorite pairs of shoes, Eric!" A girl's voice screamed as Stan pulled up to the parking spot.

"Who's that yelling at Fat Ass?" I asked as Kenny helped me out of the car.

"That's Wendy. Cartman must have let Mr. Kitty tear up another one of her things." He answered and placed a hand on my lower back.

"I really don't care. I'm going to class. Kenny, watch out of DeLacie ok?" Stan said with such bored eyes and then walked away with his head hung low.

"Wow, she really broke his heart huh?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, and Cartman likes to rub it in his face a lot. No one stand up to him though." Kenny shrugged and tried to lead me towards the doors.

"Well someone is today." I said and slammed my things into Kenny's hands.

"DeLacie, don't." I could hear Kenny's protests, but frankly I didn't care.

"Hey, you fat barbaric bastered!" I called out to Cartman.

"What do you possibly want now, you Californian hippi?" He asked and rolled his eyes.

I said nothing back. I just slapped him across the face and super kicked him in the balls.

"Hey, who the fuck do you think you a-"

"Shut your fucking mouth you no good sleaze. I don't want to hear anything come out of your fucking mouth." I shouted in her face. "Cartman, that was for being the worst friend and biggest ass-hole I've ever seen. Who the fucking does something like that to their friends? You're just a selfish little prick." I spat at him and then turned to Kenny. "Let's just go, Kenny. I might puke at the sight of them." I said and grabbed his hand.

In class, Cartman sat in the middle row...right next to Wendy, who just happen to be glaring at me. Hell if I cared. She was just another little slutbag who doesn't understand what she's done not only hurt her own reputation but also the other's feeling that surrounded her. Who the fuck goes from my cousin Stan to Fat Ass foulmouthed Cartman? I just didn't see the logic or the attraction.

"Ms. Snider, why don't you introduce yourself to the class, M'kay?" Mr. Mackey...the school counselor asked.

"Sure. My name's DeLacie Snider and I'm Stanley Marsh's cousin." The best feeling in the world was looking at the shock and realization in Wendy's face. "I moved from California to live here in South Park, Colorado with my Aunt Sharon and her husband Randy and my cousin. Other then that there isn't much to know about me other then my relationship statues which is taken." I shrugged and waited to be assigned a seat.

"Well, thank you for that, M'Kay. Now, just go take a seat wherever you like." Mr. Mackey said.

"Ok." I shrugged and walked to the back to take the seat next to Kenny.

Kenny scooted our desks together and took out his knife during the lesson to start carving out initials into it. I just sat back and took the notes on the board as he did it. It's not like I cared. He had one arm wrapped around my leg and the other was carving into the desk...I thought it was cute in a rebellious couple kind of way. When he was done he put the knife back in his pocket and was at one point kissing my neck while I worked. Wendy kept looking back us every other minute and it was funny to me. I just waved with a sarcastic smile and went back to copying the notes while Kenny did what Kenny did.

"Ms. Garrison, Kenny and DeLacie are being very inappropriate in the back of the class!" Wendy said as her hand was raised.

"Oh Goodness, Wendy. What have we talked about? Stop being a suck up tattle-tale. No one cares about what you have to say." Ms. Garrison sighed and then looked back at us. "Kenny, stop molesting DeLacie's neck, so Wendy can stop being a little bitch." I like this teacher...

"Do I have to?" Kenny whined.

"Yes, but you can blame Wendy for it." Ms. Garrison went back to writing on the board.

Kenny leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest with a glare on his face directed to Wendy. She just smirked and turned around in her seat. But, when Ms. Garrison left the room after being called to the office Kenny went to being a Smart Ass.

"Hey, Wendy, look at this!" Kenny got up and pulled me with him. In an instant his lips were on mine, his hand was on my back and in my hair, and my hands were in his hair. We were making out in class just to piss Stan's ex-girlfriend off. I love my relationship.

"That's PDA!" She hollered.

"So? You get some, Kenny!" Clyde Donovan chanted.

"Yeah, Wendy. You and Stan use to kiss in school all the time." Bebe said and i'm guess she also shrugged.

When Kenny pulled back he pulled me in tighter and kissed softly on the lips on more time before we sat back down. When Ms. Garrison came back in the room Wendy went on and on about how Kenny and I were acting inappropriately, but he just ignored her and went on with the lesson. Other then that school went by pretty fast. Kenny and I told Stan we were going to talk to Kenny's house, but on our way there we got ambushed.

"Hey, Kenny, DeLacie." I believe that was Wendy's voice that was calling us. She was probably going to tell us that having Kenny's hand in my back pocket of my jeans was inappropriate.

"What do you want now? What the hell are we possibly doing now?" I groaned.

"I'd watch out if I were you, DeLacie. You don't want to end up like Kenny's last girlfriend." Wendy smugly said.

"Don't go there, Wendy." Kenny snapped.

"Don't go where, Kenny? Who's Tammy?" I asked and looked up at him. He was very pissed and his hand was twitching.

"Her." Wendy said and pointed to her right.

There stood a girl with the shortest and most revealing clothes on and a guy hanging over her like she was a piece of prime rib and he was a dog. So, Kenny's last girlfriend turned into a whore or was a whore? What in the hell does that have to do with me.

"Tammy, started cutting herself after Kenny broke up with her and she's attempted suicide and because she can't go through with it she decided to go with social suicide. She sleeps with any man around and she's the school whore now." Poor Kenny. To have that hanging over his head must suck.

"So? That has nothing to do with Kenny. She decided to do all those things. Maybe she needed help before Kenny and relied on him to much. He's only human and I wouldn't blame him for anything he didn't physically and purposely do." I shrugged and placed my hand between his pecks. Kenny was a great person, what Tammy did on her own had nothing to actually do with him. 'Now, if you don't mind. Me and my boyfriend are going to go to his house and hang out." I sarcastically said and started walking off with Kenny.

"Don't forget to use a condom. We don't need a teen mom in school." Jeez, Wendy didn't let things go.

AT KENNY'S HOUSE...

At Kenny's house he sat on the reclining chair and I sat on his lap as he made-out as some show played in the background. We've been together for a good handful of months now. We were dating over their winter break and now it's almost time for spring break. The McCormick's actually think it's weird if i'm _not _at their house. Carol actually carries on conversations with me and Karen is always wanting to do things with me. Sometimes Kenny and I have to literally lock ourselves in his room and be very quiet. Once we had to sneak in through his bedroom window just so we could be alone.

When Stuart (Kenny's dad) came in through the door all he said was, "The condoms are in the drawer in the hallway dresser." Stuart got right to the point with everything. I learned that the hard way on that one.

"Got it." Kenny murmured on my lips and gave a thumbs up for a second before placing it back on my ass.

"Kenny, take her to your room or move it to the damn couch. I want my chair." Stuart demanded as he stood above us with a beer in his hand.

"What? No, Dad. Do you not see I'm busy?" Kenny muffled.

"Yeah, busy trying to bang your girlfriend, now move." Stuart said and took a swig of beer.

"Ugh, fine. Come on, DeLacie." Kenny gritted though his teeth and took my hand and led me to his room where we spent most of our time. But before we went there he made a little stop...at the hallway dresser.

When we got to his room he went back to kissing me and laid me down on his bed. Things were getting heated up by the second. Kenny's lips traveled from my lips to my cheek and then to my neck. I bit on my lower lip as his hand gripped a hold of the back of my knee and bent it so that we were pressed closer together and his other hand was by my head keeping himself steady. One of my hands was tangled in his hair and the other was gripping onto the bed sheets.

"Are you sure you want to do this? If you don't want to, now would be the time to say so." Kenny said in heavy breaths.

"Kenny, shut up and kiss me." I huffed and pulled his lips back down to mine.

...I know I don't have to say this but that night was pretty amazing...just saying.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple weeks have passed by and everything pretty much goes the same. Kenny and I spent a lot of time at his house though. Aunt Sharon didn't mind, but she has asked we stay at my house at least once a week. When we stay at my house Kenny and basically just hang out on the couch and Stan sits in the recliner while they play various video games and I read a new book or Teen Mag. A lot of times I feel bad for Stan, because he misses Wendy so much. The sadder her gets the madder I get and the more hatred forms for Wendy. How can she have traded in my lovely, handsome, gentleman cousin for that fat bastard son of a bitch Eric Cartman.

Anyways, the boys and I were once again in the living room listening to Kenny's new rap CD. Kenny was laying across the couch with one was hanging off and I had my back against him reading while had wrapped his arms around me so he could control the X-Box controller. It was pretty late on a Saturday afternoon and Kenny and Stan had been playing WACKED for over four hours now. Hell I was almost done with a four-hundred page book because we had done nothing but this.

**RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!**

"I'll get it." I sighed and pushed myself up from Kenny.

"Wait," He said and pulled me down for a small kiss.

"Ew, guys. Get a room." Stan groaned.

"We would but I'm sure you don't want to hear your cousin scream like that." Kenny grinned at his perverted remark.

"That's sick man! She's my cousin, why would you say something like that?" Stan yelled.

I just rolled my eyes and went for the phone. It was one of those long cord wall phones and thanks to my Uncle Randy, I could transfer the call anywhere.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Is this DeLacie?" A girl asked.

"Uh, yes. Who is this?" I furrowed my brows.

"It's Bebe, silly." She laughed. "Anyways, I was calling to invite you to my slumber party tonight. Do you think Kenny can stand that long without you?" She giggled.

I rolled my eyes and bit back the smart ass remark forming in my head. "Hold on." I said instead. I held the bottom on the phone so Bebe could only hear muffled speech from her side of the line and poked my head around the corner. "Kenny!" I yelled.

"What?" He hollered back.

"Bebe wants to know if I want to go to her slumber party thing. You think you can stay with Kyle or Stan tonight? You guys can have a sleepover, just no going in my damn room unless you absolutely have to." I said.

"Sounds fine to me, now let me play my damn game!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes and pulled the phone back up to my ear. "Sure, I'll come. What time should I be at your house?" I asked.

"You can come now if you want. It's five already and everyone will be showing up soon." She replied.

"Ok. I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to pack." I shrugged.

"Ok, but I should tell you to pack a pair of clothes to go out. Kyle's going to schedule a group date with Wendy and Cartman, you and Kenny, Stan and one of my friends coming down to visit." She said then hung up.

Oh great, now I have to go upstairs and find something to wear to who knows where. I freaking hate people scheduling things for me. It pisses me off.

"Kenny, can I take two of your t-shirts to Bebe's. She told me to bring extra clothes." I sighed as I walked back into the living room.

"What are you going to do with the extra shirt?" He asked and never once pulled his attention off the TV screen.

"Make it into a shirt I can wear tomorrow I guess. Just can I take one?" I asked.

"Sure. Take a pair of my sweats to. You don't have any pajama pants to sleep in anyways." He said and I went on my way.

I grabbed a bag from under my bed and pulled my t-shirt drawer open. Kenny's clothes were on the right and mine were on the left. I grabbed his KISS t-shirt and his Aerosmith t-shirt. He never wore the Aerosmith one so that's the one I'll cut up. I shut the drawer and then went looking in the second drawer where Kenny kept all his sweats and my shorts sat buried under them. I grabbed the black pair and my jean shorts with the american flag on the pockets. It was a month from summer...it was a good time to wear shorts. I shoved all that into the bad and then walked to the closet and searched for Kenny's black and orange pull-over hoodie. I tugged it on and left on Kenny's black basketball shorts on and left my hair up in it's high ponytail lazy-day look.

I grabbed my phone off my dresser and then packed it's charger in my bag and packed another book in my bag. After that I tugged on my Vans and walked out of the room. Downstairs Kenny and Stan were still playing and cursing up a storm. I found it funny.

"Ken, I need you to take me to Bebe's." I said and stood at the base of the stairs.

"What? why?" He snapped.

"You're the one with the car idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll take you later." He waved me off.

"Kenneth Stuart McCormick, you better take me now or you can go ahead and plan on not getting any action ever again." I placed my hand on my hip and glared.

"Coming!" Kenny shot up with wide eyes and grabbed his keys off the coffee table. "I'll be back in a couple minutes, Stan. Try and unlock a few characters while I'm gone." Kenny said and then we were out the door.

We pulled up to Bebe's house not even twenty minutes after leaving. All the girls came running out of the house and waving. I smiled and waved back and turned to Kenny.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said and started to unbuckle my seat belt.

"Ok, call me if you need anything."He smirked with that perverted gleam in his eyes.

"Whatever." I laughed before kissing him and getting out of the car.

He rolled the window down and said, "Love you."

"Love you to." I waved and then he drove off.

"Awww! You two are so freaking cute." Red screeched.

"Yeah. I wish Clyde was like Kenny. He never says that around his friends." Heidi sighed.

"Whatever." Wendy-of course-rolled her eyes and walked back inside.

"Just ignore her, DeLacie. Cartman pissed her off again so she's being a bitch to everyone." Bebe said and placed a hand on my back. "You can put your things in my room. It's the first room on your right." She said and pointed upstairs.

"Ok." I said and went to put my things up.

I walked up to the door and placed my things on the floor. There was only one thing I saw in Bebe's room that was in mine-a One Direction poster and mine was on my closet door. Bebe's room was covered in band posters and was very pink. It creeped me out a little bit.

"DeLacie, come on! We're going to start the activities."Bebe called.

"Coming." I said and ran down stairs.

All the girls were sitting in a circle a color wheel in the middle of them. Bebe patted the space between her and Heidi and started to explain the rules of the game.

"We're playing truth or dare, but with a small twist. We ask a question then we flick the spinner on the color wheel and the person who belongs to the color it lands on has to answer or do what they were dared or asked. If it lands between two colors the people belonging to them play rock, paper, scissors and whoever loses has to do the dare or answer the question. Got it?" Bebe said.

"Yea. Which color am I?" I asked.

"Orange since Kenny always use to wear that orange parka. I'm green cause Kyle always wears that dumb Ushanka hat. Wendy's red because of Cartman's jacket. Red is blue because of Craig's hat. and Heidi is purple because that was the last color left." Bebe said quickly. "Now, let's begin. What is _blank _like when you two are alone..." Bebe flicked the spinner and it landed on blue, "Red. Ok, so what is Craig like when you're alone, Red?"

"Well, Craig is really actually sweet and likes to stay in a lot so we can just watch movies and stuff. He even cooks a lot of times." Red blushed.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Now it's your turn, Red." One of the girls said.

"Ok. I dare _blank _to show us a talent we didn't know they had." She flicked the spinner and it landed on Orange...me. "Ok, show us a talent we didn't know you had, DeLacie." Everyone waited eagerly.

"Ok." I said and got up. I walked over to the electric guitar and amp that sat in the "activity area" and checked it's tuning. "Here goes nothing." I sighed.

I started playing the lead chords to She's So Perfect by 5SOS (5 seconds of Summer is a real band and they're awesome. A/N.) Michael Clifford is way better at it then I am of course, but hey, it didn't suck.

"Wow, when did you learn to play guitar?" Heidi asked.

"Back in California my step-dad Miner use to give me lessons when my mom was passed out drunk. But that was way before they started even dating. Miner and mom were best friends growing up." I shrugged and though of something to dare or question. "Ok. what do you really think about me..." I flicked the spinner and of course it had to land on red, "Wendy. What do you really think about me, Wendy." I sighed.

"I actually think you have good qualities and some bad ones. That's about it." She shrugged and changed the subject. "What's _blank _like in bed..." and it landed on Orange...again, "Wow. Ok, DeLacie, what is Kenny like in bed?" Wendy bit back her harsh comment.

"Kenny? Well he's pretty great in that area." I blushed and forced myself to say.

"What's the worst thing that's happen to you guys while doing that?" Red asked.

"Aren't we still playing the game?" I asked and tried to avoid the question.

"Screw the game. You and Bebe are the only ones to actually gotten that far in this little group. So, tell us." Heidi hastily said.

"Uh, well there was the one time Kenny's little sister came knocking at the door talking about the bad dream while we were in the middle of it." I scratched the back of my head and said with blush over taking my face.

"That's a lot like what happen with me and Kyle. Ike's a little younger then Karen-like seven I think. Anyways, me and Kyle were just about to get down to it. Like we were still dressed but my shorts were unbuttoned and Kyle's hand was, you know, down there and we were making out pretty roughly and he was kissing my neck when all the sudden Ike pushed Kyle's door open while saying "Kyle, mom's on the phone for you." Oh my jeez, it was so embarrassing and later on Ike was asking why Kyle was on top of me. I was humiliated." Bebe said and covered her face.

"Ok, what's the scariest thing to happen to you and Kyle, Bebe? You two have been together for like three years and you've been knocking boots for like two years." Red asked.

"The scariest? well, there was the time Mrs. Broflovski almost caught us."Bebe said as she looked up and tapped her chin with her finger.

"That's scary to you? When Carol and Stuart come home and Kenny and I are just kissing they tell us just to remember to grab a condom in the hall dresser before going to Kenny's room." I said. "But the scariest thing to happen to me was when I was sick and I stayed at Kenny's house. Carol was home and taking care of me along with Karen. The scary thing was when Karen asked Carol if I had a baby growing inside me. Carol made me take four freaking pregnancy tests after that." I raked my hand through my hair.

"Oh my jeez, had Karen ever asked you a question that just feels wrong to answer? Ike does that all the freaking time!" Bebe groaned.

"Oh dear me, Yes. Once me and Kenny were sitting on the couch just kicking back and watching TV when Karen came up and asked what foreplay meant. Apparently she over heard Kevin talking to one of his girlfriends about how he was going to torture her with all the foreplay he could. Kenny nearly beat Kevin to death and I nearly passed out from the embarrassment."I laughed.

"Wow, you guys have a lot of embarrassing stories." Red laughed.

"Yeah, but there's a lot of good one's." Bebe smiled as she went back into a memory.

"Like what?" Heidi was sitting on pins and needles.

"Well, for me that would be Valentines day. Om my gosh Kenny was so romantic and sweet." I smiled at the memory.

"What he do?" Red asked.

"So, he saved all the money he earned at the auto shop and bought my this necklace," I said and pulled the chain out from under my hoodie. It was a coin necklace with the shape of a doe (female deer) hanging out and a gap in the shape of a buck (a male deer) . . . . . . "He has the other half. Oh and he bought me this Irish promise ring. The hands mean friendship, the heart means love, and the crown means loyalty. If the heart is towards you it means you're in a relationship and if it's away if means you're single." lghttp. .

"What else did he do?" Red asked.

"After he gave me the ring and necklace he took me to this little picnic area on the Peach Hill top where it was under candle light and stars and he even cooked everything that was there. Oh it was so romantic. After dinner he took me to this hotel that's really nice in the next town over. We were up almost all night." I blushed as I finished. All the girls were staring at me in awe and saying awe to.

"That's so sweet. Who ever knew Kenny McCormick could be so sweet." Heidi squealed.

"Yeah. What's the best thing that happen between you and Kyle, Bebe?" Red asked.

"Oh, that would be our three year anniversary." She smiled. "He took me out to this fancy restaurant and then when we came back home we danced under the stars for what felt like an eternity. We stayed up half the night, but when I woke up the next morning there was a ring on my finger." Bebe bit on her lip and help up her left hand. "It's not quiet an engagement ring since we're still in high school, so it's a lot like DeLacie's promise ring." She smiled and admired her ring. "Kyle is just so sweet, it's to bad no one really gets to see it unless I'm with him."

"Oh, both of your stories are so romantic. I wish Clyde was more like that." Heidi frowned.

"I can give you tips on how to get him like that." Bebe and I said at the same time.

"Really? because I could use all the help I could get with Craig." Red sighed.

"Ok, try this. Next time Clyde or Craig asks you what you want to do, tell them they can pick, but it better be good. Threaten them with something." Bebe said.

"With what?" Heidi asked.

"Ok, what's Clyde's favorite thing to do with you?" I asked.

"He likes to make-out a lot. And I mean a lot." Heidi giggled.

"Ok, so next time say this. "You can pick, but it better be good or you can forget about making out later."" I said.

"Wow. Really? How do you know it will work?" Red asked.

"When I asked Kenny to bring me here tonight he was playing video games with my cousin and said he's do it later. I just simply said "Kenneth Stuart McCormick, you better take me now or you can go ahead and plan on not getting any action ever again." and then voila, i'm here with you guys." I smirked. "It's pretty simple." I shrugged.

"Ok, so what do I use against Craig? All he likes to do is watch movies and cuddle." Red rolled her eyes.

"Give him the silent treatment, but make it more based on not sitting near him when you watch a movie and when he asks what you want to watch simply say "whatever". I did that to Kyle once and he hasn;t ever made me just sit around and watch movies all day again." Bebe said.

"What about me?"Wendy finally voiced up. "Cartman is a big pain in the ass that isn't romantic at all and all he ever wanted to do is what he wants...never what I want." Wendy sighed.

"I've got this one." I told Bebe. "Wendy, get up." I said.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because I have to give an example on this one." I said. When she stood up I said, "Now. You be Cartman and I'll be you. Ok?"

"Ok." She said shakingly.

"Ok, say something Cartman would say." I demanded.

"Here goes." She sighed. "We're going to fucking Pizza Hut. You got a problem with that?" Wendy mocked Cartman's voice and buffed out her chest like he did...a lot.

"Ok, good. Now, what do you normally say back?" I asked.

"Sure. Whatever you want, Cart-"

"Now, that's where your problem begins. You do not give him control. Instead of that try said, "Yeah, I do." once you say that Cartman will probably come back with what?" I asked.

"What's the problem? I fucking like Pizza Hut." She mocked again.

"Try said this when he says that. "I don't fucking want to go to Pizza Hut, that's my problem you fat ass. We're going to do something I want to do and that's fucking final. If you don't like it then you can stay here." I said. "And if he's still giving you hell about it and starts doing the normal threatening sexist Cartman thing tell him he's going to start listening to you and being more romantic or so help you, you're going to knock the hell out of him and leave him." I instructed. "Now, let's try this. I'll be Cartman and you be you. Ok?"

"Ok."

"We're going to the movies. You got a problem with that?" I said harshly.

"Yeah, I actually do, Eric." Wendy said.

"What the fuck would that be exactly, Wendy?" I growled much like Cartman would.

"I don't fucking want to go to the dumb movies. I want to go shopping or ice skating." She said with demand in her voice.

"So? Who the fuck made you boss in this relationship? I'm the man and you're the woman. You listen to me and make me food when I want it." I once again said what Cartman normally would.

"If that's how things are going to be then you aren't going to have a relationship much longer you fucking fat ass." Wendy snapped back.

"I call Bull Shit, Wendy. You aren't going to do shit." I snapped back.

"Eric Cartman, so help me if you don't start being more romantic and listening to me I'm going to fucking make sure you can't have kids then I'm going to leave your ass to cry about it!" She yelled.

Everyone sat in silence, and I just smiled triumphantly. I crossed my hands over my chest and smiled with pride.

"Congratulations, Wendy, you have now become an official woman." I said and held out a hand.

"Thank you." She smiled and shook my hand.

"Is that how you trained Kenny?" Red asked.

"Oh hell no. Kenny isn't a fucking ass-hole like Cartman. And I didn't exactly "_train_" Kenny either. Kenny was already pretty sweet and caring...he's still just a boy who can be stubborn or lazy at times. So I just use that method to get him to get off his ass and take me where I need to go or do what he needs to do." I shrugged.

"What about you, Bebe? Did you train Kyle?" Wendy asked.

"Not really. Kyle has always had his sweet side, but he does have that douche Jersey side to, so I have to put Kyle-B in his place sometimes." Bebe shrugged.

We were all really just starting to have fun. We were all listening to music and doing hair and nails and other crafts. I had just finished tearing up Kenny's old Aerosmith t-shirt and turning it into a fringe top ( . ) . I was already headed for the kitchen when the phone rang so I decided to get it.

"Hello? This is the Stevens residence." I said.

"DeLacie?" That was Kenny. What was he doing calling Bebe's house phone and not mine.

"Kenny, why are you calling Bebe's house?" I asked.

"Yours is off. You weren't answering." He said.

"Ok, then why are you calling in the first place? Aren't all the boys at the house?" I asked.

"Not at the house per-say, but yeah, the boys are all here." Kenny said.

"Kenny, what are you boys getting yourselves into now?" I asked. And just when I did I heard one of the girls scream. I hung up the phone and ran into the activity center where we were hanging out.

"Hiya girls." Kenny smiled and waved.

"Kenneth Stuart McCormi-" I was cut off by Kenny's lip on mine

"I missed ya too much, and the others agreed with me." He smirked when he pulled back.

"The others?" Bebe said and then was interrupted by Kyle who snuck up behind her and turned her around to kiss her.

"You guys realize that if my parents see you we are all dead, right?" Bebe said.

"Your mom isn't going to catch us, Bebe. Were fine. Your parents are gone anyways." Clyde said as he slung an arm around Heidi.

"Ok, before we go any further with this I have to ask and I'm probably going to regret asking this; Where the hell is my cousin?" I glared at Kenny who bit down on his bottom lip in guilt.

"He's at his house sleeping." Kenny lied.

"Kenny, where is my cousin." I turned to face him completely with my arms folded over my chest.

I could hear the boys whispering about how Kenny was so in trouble, but they had no idea.

"He's in the car waiting outside." Kenny gave in and exhaled.

"You left my cousin to sit alone in your car?" I snapped with anger.

"No, he's waiting on us. We were supposed to come get you girls." Kenny put his hands up in defense then put his hand on my shoulders. "We're all going to this bar where Chef works. He said he could get us in and that there was beer, music, and dancing." I started to calm down a little. "You girls go a head and get dressed and we'll meet you outside." and then all over them climbed out the basement window.

"Let's get dressed!" Red cheered and ran to Bebe's room.

Heidi got dressed in a flowy green tank-top, a black vest, short jeans shorts with a country belt on them, and short cowgirl bots. Her greyish colored hair fell down her back in a sea of curls and she wore her favorite mascara, pink lip gloss, and a little blush. .

Red had on a Los Angeles tank crop top with a white t-shirt bra and high-waisted acid wash shorts with blue wedges converses. Her red hair was pined to the side in a curled due and her make-up was just about the same as Heidi's but with red lip stick. .

Bebe wore a cure strapless red dress with floral print a cute leather brown belt with brown cowboy boots and a cute bracelet. Her blond hair was tamed and crimped earlier in the night and so that's how she wore it with nude lipstick, nude eyeshadow, mascara, and a little blush. .

Wendy wore a cute spaghetti strapped salmon dress with ruffles and a jean jacket and brown boots. Her hair was curled nicely and pinned back on one side. Her make-up was just like Heidi's...plain and simple but cute and sweet. .

Me? What did I where? Well mine was a little more and hick and a little more me and Kenny then theirs. A black tight t-shirt with the confederate flag in the middle, ripped up jeans with a nice country belt, cockroach stopping boots, and my trust pocket knife in my back pocket. My hair was slightly wavy and fell down my back while the front of it was held back by my glasses. My make-up was just mascara and red lipstick. Like I said...hick. .

"Come on, be quiet." Bebe said as all the girls climbed through the smallness of the basement window. First was Heidi, then Red, after her was Wendy, next was Bebe, and last was me. All the boys looked so cute and nice in their clothes. Clyde was dressed in a green t-shirt with a browning symbol on it, boot cut jeans with a country boy belt, boots, and a jean jacket. Craig had on a blue sleevless t-shirt with small cuts down the side, boot cut jeans, boots, and a zip-up. Kyle had on a red flannel shirt that was buttoned up except for two at the top, boot cut jeans, boots, and a jean jacket. Cartman actually looked nice for once-he had on a nice polo, a pair of regular jeans, and nice shoes. But Kenny beat them all. Kenny had on a black t-shirt with ripped off sleeves and small cuts down the side and the confederate flag in the middle, boot cut jeans that fit just right, his boots, his sunglasses pushing back some of his hair, and his flannel shirt tied around his waist in case he got cold.

"Someone's looking delicious." He growled in my ear as he pulled me into him as he leaned against the car.

"I could say the same for you, handsome." I said back.

"Ok, all sexually active couple please get in the car and try to contain yourselves please." Clyde called out. "Kyle, Bebe, DeLacie, and Kenny, please keep your pants and other clothing on and get into the car. We don't want to be late." He said again.

"If you don't shut up we'll break your face, ass-hole." Kyle and Kenny snapped and smacked the poor guy in the back of the head.

"Wait, who's riding with who?" Heidi asked.

"Cartman and Wendy are on their own. Heidi, you and me and Craig and Red are with Stan in his car. And the sexually active couples are riding with Kenny in his sex-mobile." Clyde said and jerked back at the fear of Kyle and Kenny hitting him.

"Alright, let's go people." Cartman shouted and we all piled up in out respected cars.

In Kenny's car...

Everything was pretty "quiet" in the car. Kyle and Bebe were macking it out in the back seat and me and Kenny were in the front seat. Kenny was driving with one hand on the wheel and the other wrapped around my leg. The bar was in the next town over...an hour away. I was playing with the radio and humming a long to the songs.

"Hey, you two better not be getting at it in the back of my car. Ain't no one getting action back there but me and my girl." Kenny snapped as he looked in the rear view mirror. "Kyle, keep it in your pants." He snapped.

"Shut up, Kenny." Bebe laughed and playfully hit Kenny's arm.

Bebe and Kyle started laughing about something in the back and I started shaking a little when we pulled up to a red light.

"You cold?" Kenny asked.

"A little." I replied.

"Here." Kenny took off his flannel and handed it to me.

I slipped it on and pulled my hair out from the inside of it. I looked over to Kenny-he was looking ahead of him at the road just waiting for the light change. I slipped my hand into the one on my leg and lightly kissed him with love and sweetness.

"What was that for?" He asked with a smile.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you to." He said turned to drive.

"So, DeLacie, what did you girls talk about before we got to the house?" Kyle asked from the backseat.

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell, Kyle. Sorry." I laughed and looked at him in the rear view.

"Oh, come on. Tell us, girls." Kenny said and jiggled my arm.

"Sould we tell them, Bebe?" I asked.

"I guess so." She laughed and gave me the signal to go a head.

"The girls were asking me and Bebe what you two were like." I said with a little tiny hint of what they wanted to know in my voice.

"What do you men about us?" Kenny asked and looked at me through the corner of his eyes.

"You know, _about _you. They wanted to know what it was like to be in a relationship where you were active and what's the most embarrassing, most scary, and most romantic things about it." Bebe explained.

"And what exactly did you give as examples?" Kyle asked.

"Well, DeLacie told us about how it was embarrassing for Karen to come knocking at your door in the middle of it, how scary it was for Carol to think DeLacie was preggers, and how romantic Kenny was on valentines day." Bebe said.

"And, Bebe told us about how embarrassing it was to have Ike walk in just before the action started, how scary it was for Sheila to nearly catch Kyle and Bebe in the act, and how romantic Kyle was on their three years anniversary." I finished.

"What else did you two say?" Kenny said suspiciously.

"Just how embarrassing it is when Karen and Ike ask questions that feel wrong to answer." I said.

"Did you say anything?" Kyle asked.

"Well, DeLacie got asked in a game of Truth or Dare how good Kenny was in the bedroom." Bebe snickered.

"You what?! What the hell did you tell them?" Kenny snapped and nearly jammed the breaks.

"I said you were great in that area! Jeez, it's like you have no trust in me." I snapped.

"Wow, you two are like wild cards." Kyle held back his laugh.

"Shut up!" Kenny and I both yelled at the same time.

"Jeez," Kyle whispered.

"I don't go around talking about our sex life to all the boys! Why the hell would tell the girls all that?" Kenny snapped.

"To be fair, thanks to you not wanting a password on anything in your phone, a lot of the guys have seen pictures of me, Kenny. So don't go pointing fingers at me when you have four more pointing back at you." I snapped.

"That wasn't my fault. I fell asleep in class and Cartman took my fucking phone." He shouted.

"Ok, then what about the time when all the guys asked you and Kyle how'd you guys rate mine and Bebe's racks and then you guys told them our cup sizes. Does that count?" I retorted.

"That's not talking about our sex life, DeLacie." Kenny argued.

"If it's not talking about our sex life then it's just telling guys information about your girlfriends naked body. Which now because of you telling them the size of my boobs every guy stairs at them and a little ninth grader told me once I was done with you he'd "know how to really handle those babies"." I snapped back.

"Fine. We were both wrong. Can we leave it at that?" Kenny yelled.

"Sure, whatever the fuck you want, Kenneth." I rolled my eyes and looked away.

Bebe and Kyle were in the back with wide eyes and staring at use in fear and amazement. "Stan, said they fight like this but I thought he was over exaggerating." Kyle whispered.

Everyone was silent in the car until we pulled up to the bar. When we got out I was still pissed and had my arms crossed over my chest and avoiding eye contact with Kenny. We were the first ones there so we had to wait out for them by the car. I leaned on the hood in the front and tried to ignore and avoid Kenny. Kyle and Bebe were watching from the back and Kenny was passing back and forth and kicking rocks with his boots. He walked over to me and placed his hands on either side of my hips and got close to me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up." He said and looked down at me.

I still was avoiding eye contact.

"It was mean of me to do and I reacted the wrong way. I should have never told those guys about your rack and if you want I'll turn that freshman kid into a pulp." Kenny said and placed his forehead and the top of mine. "I love you." He said and started kissing me neck. I tried to fight the urge to forgive him, but Jeez Kenny was good at that.

"I love you to." I caved and wrapped my arms around his neck. "But, it you ever yell at me like that again-"

"You'll make sure I'll never have kids?" He said.

"Yes." I smiled and kissed him.

All the sudden we hear, "I told you he'd cave first. Now, pay up!" Bebe yelled it and held out her hand.

"Damn it, Kenny. Why'd you have to go and cave first?" Kyle yelled.

"Dude, if there's no makeup after a fight, there's no makeup sex. Duh! It's basic male logic." Kenny said and held me close to him.

When the other's pulled up Cartman was looking at Wendy in shock as they got out of the car, and the others were just ready to party. I'm going to guess Wendy used mine and Bebe's method...and it worked.

"Hey, children." Chef greeted us at the door.

"Hi, Chef." We all said in unison.

"You ready to get your dance on?" Chef asked.

"Yes Chef." Kenny said.

"Alright, then go on in." Chef said and let us in.

"Boys, you go find a table and we'll get the drinks." Bebe said.

"Ok." They all said.

"Here." Kenny said and handed me money.

"Budweiser, right?" I asked.

"You got it." He said and kissed me one more time before I turned to walk away...and even then he slapped my ass when I walked off.

"Well, Kenny's getting a little feisty already." Red said.

"Yeah, that's because him and Lacie just made up after a fight." Bebe said.

"So? What's that got to do with anything?" she asked.

"Basic Dude logic. If you and your girl fight, you need to makeup or else there won't be any makeup banging." Bebe explained.

"Oh. Now it makes sense." Heidi said.

"Two Budweiser's please." I said and gave the bartender money.

"Coming up." He said.

All the girls ordered and gossiped for a bit and then we started on our way to the guys. Kenny was laughing and explaining something to the guys, I didn't really care though. I placed his beer in front of him and sat down beside him. He had an arm wrapped around my leg and I had my arm on his shoulders and messing with the ends of his hair.

"Ok, you've got to take a dare, DeLacie." Clyde said after he bounced a coin into a cup with beer in it.

"Ok. What is it." I asked.

"We dare you to tease Kenny. Get him turned on then just stop." Craig butted in.

"Ugh, fine." I groaned. They've done this like a million times.

I sat on Kenny with a leg hanging off of each side and just started kissing him and messing with his hair...the two things that do the most damage to Kenny. He hands kept me steady as they sat on each side and teeth grazed my lip. The one thing that was going to tease Kenny was the one things these guys weren't going to expect. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my boob and tilt my head back. The minute I felt a tightness I got up.

"I'm going to see the girls." I said and walked away.

"Dude!"

"That's freaking funny."

"Poor Kenny."

"I'm going to fucking kill all of you." I laughed at the last one.

My cousin was sitting alone at the bar and his eyes were glues on the fighting couple. I felt so bad for Stan. He was forced to come all the way out here with a bunch of couples and yet here he sits alone.

"You really miss her, huh?" I asked.

"I don't know how to explain it, Del. It feels like there is a giant hole in my heart now." Stan said and looked down at his beer.

"Ok, then do what I say and only what I say. Got it?" I said. "Go over there and kiss Wendy. If she says something negative about it tell her you were drunk, if not then badda boom-you got her back." I said and took the beer from him and left him to it.

I only wish the best turn out for my cousin tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Guys! Guys, come on!" Clyde came running out on the dance floor where Bebe, Kyle, Kenny, and I were dancing.

"Dude, what? Can't you see we're busy?" Kenny snapped.

"But you have to see this. Stan's about to kick Cartman's ass!" Clyde said and went running for the door.

"What?" Kenny and Kyle's attention snapped and the dropped their hands to their side.

"Bebe, DeLacie!"Heidi came running up.

"We know. Stan is about to kick Cartman's ass." Bebe rolled her eyes.

"No! Wendy's in the bathroom crying. Guys, it's serious." Red said and they went running for the batroom.

"We'll go stop the fight, you guys go see what's wrong with Wendy." Kenny said and then left with Kyle.

In the bathroom Wendy had locker herself in one of the stalls and Heidi and Red couldn't get her out. She was sobbing from what I could hear and I think I knew why.

"Wendy, it's DeLacie. Let me in." I knocked on the door and said.

"No. I don't want anyone in here." She hollered.

"Heidi, Red, why don't you guys go help the boys stop the fight between Stan and Cartman? Me and DeLacie have this." Bebe said and directed them out the door. "Alright, Wendy, Heidi and Red are gone. Open the damn door." Bebe demanded.

We heard a click and then Wendy-with tear streaks down her face-appear from behind the door. She was trying to hold the tears in but she just broke down and held on to me and Bebe.

"What happen, Wen? Did Stan do something?" Bebe said and soothingly rubbed her back. I kind of stiffened at that last part.

"Well, yes, but that's not it." Wendy choked out. "Cartman and I were fighting again and Stan just walked right up to me and Kissed me and that's why they're about to fight. But that's not why I'm cryin!" She sobbed. I relaxed a little after that.

"What happened? What did Cartman do?" I asked.

"He confessed that he had been messing around with Rebecca. He's been cheating on me." She sobbed even harder.

"That's it. Bebe, you stay here and comfort Wendy. I'm going to go take care of Cartman for once and for all." I said and stormed out of the bathroom and to the exit.

I kicked the doors open and there was Kyle holding Stan back and Kenny attempting to hold Cartman. He was screaming at Stan and cursing at Kenny. That bastard had to learn his lesson.

"You're so fucking pathetic, Stan! She's over you, get that through your head." Cartman yelled.

"Shut up, Cartman. Before you get us in fucking trouble." Kenny snapped and he tried to hold the fat ass back.

I stepped in the middle and walked right up to Cartman's face. He just looked down at me with his cold and mean brown eyes.

"Kenny, tell your girlfriend to get out of the fucking way or she'll be in a world of pain." Cartman snapped and tried to make me flinch. I just stood there with a hatred look on my face and my arms folded over my chest.

"Cartman, you fucking touch a hair on her head and I'm going to fucking kill you." Kenny retorted then looked at me and said, "DeLacie, move before you get hurt." I didn't even look at him or acknowledge what he said.

"You better move before you get hurt, girly." Cartman snapped with a evil little smirk on his face.

"You know, Cartman, I'm about tired of your conceded ass thinking you're better then everyone." I said as I rolled up the sleeves of Kenny's flannel shirt I had on.

"And what are you going to fucking do about it, Bitch? Cry like Wendy?" He smirked and retorted.

"No." I said and reared my fist back and let it fly into Cartman's nose. "I'll do that." I screamed. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I'll tell you this. People who feel bad for themselves only ever get people who pity them, not who like them! You are just a little bastard who's just sore because he doesn't know who his dad is." I grabbed his shirt collar and released yet another blow to Cartman's face. "Well, I'll let you in on a little secret. I'd give anything not to know who my biological father is." I said with painful memories beginning to cloud my mind. This little bastared going around school whining about not knowing his dad has unlocked memories of mine that should forever be locked away.

"DeLacie, that's en-"

"No, Kenny. Let her continue. Cartman might learn something from her." Stan said as Kyle slowly let him go.

"You're upset because you don't know who the hell your dad is right? Well, let me tell you what it's like to know who your dad is when he obviously doesn't want a family." I tossed the fat bastared to the ground and crouched down above him and grabbed a hold of his t-shirt collar to hold his head up. "Well, my dad got my mom knocked up on their prom night. When he found out he was going to be a dad and couldn't fuck around anymore he started to change. And then amazingly four years later he got my mom knocked up again and nine months later I popped out. When I got old enough he started hitting me when he got drunk and even use to send me barefoot through the streets where broken glass bottles sat just so I could get him more beer. You want to know how old I was when I ended up in the hospital for the first time?" I asked with such harshness. "I was five. I had lost so much blood from my father beating me for getting the wrong brand of beer and not only that but one of those broken bottles got stuck in my foot and gave me an infection." I said and hit Cartman's cheek. "Oh, and when I was seven I saw my dad take a knife to my mother's throat for the first time. That one still haunts my fucking dreams." I yelled and hit his other cheek. "Oh, and let's not forget the time when my dad brought one of this lovely "friends" home to our lovely shit apartment while my mom was at work. His little friend was a fucking missing in action prostitute and her Pimp nearly killed me and my brother to get even with my dad for "snatching her up"." I growled and punched Cartman's face again. "And then finally my dad went to jail for Armed Robbery that had five fatalities. My dad killed five fucking people and my mom was left alone to raise me and my brother David with a lot more help from Miner then there should have been." I snapped. "And after my dad went to jail my mom got drunk and slept around from the time I was seven to the time I was fuck thirteen. That's six years that I woke up to a man in my house and I didn't know who he was and my mom could barely remember who he was. And after that my brother David graduated and left me to fend for myself. It wasn't until I was fucking fourteen that Miner and my mom decided to marry. I didn't actually have a dad until I was fourteen and from the time I was born to the age fourteen I had to say my dad was the fucking abuse bastared that lived in apartment 7B." I snapped. "I would have done anything to tell people I didn't know who my dad was you greedy little ass-hole." I snapped.

I got off him and looked down at the bloody mess he was and finished it with, "If you don't stop what you're doing, you are going to end up just like my dad. And when you do I will severely kick your ass and make damn well sure that you go to jail just like Atticus." I walked over to Wendy who had dried up her tears a little and wiped the mascara streaks away. I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't be like my mom and wait until you get beat to pick the right guy. In your case the Atticus is Cartman and the Miner is Stan. Choose the Miner in your life, not the Atticus." I smiled and looked behind me at Kenny who was trying to help Cartman up. "I already found mine."

"Thank you, DeLacie." Wendy smiled and actually gave me a real hug. "I miss judged you and I owe you the biggest apology. You've taught me how to stand up for myself and choose the right guy. I don't think I can actually ever thank you enough for saving me from a dim looking future." She said.

"Actually, you can." I said and pulled away from the hug. "You can go over there and be with my cousin. He deserves you and frankly you still deserve him." I said and pushed her towards him.

I didn't have to watch. She'd tell me all about it once we got back to Bebe's house. I just walked over to Kenny who was leaning up against the car with his Letterman on and his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. I just wrapped hands around his torso from the inside of his jacket and he engulfed with his jacket. I placed my head on his chest and he rested his chin on the top of my head. I just waned to stay like this forever. I just wanted to stay there in the middle of a Bar parking lot leaning against Kenny's car while he held me. He was so warm and he's certain smell (Axe cologne, spearmint gum, and slight cigarette smoke) just gave me comfort. As we stood there a thought came to mind. I knew Kenny's parents, but didn't know my mom or Miner. Hell, Miner would love him.

I adjusted my head and rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him. He looked down at me and smiled.

"What?" He asked.

"Just thinking." I laughed.

"Hmm. What are you thinking about?" He asked and twirled me around so now I was sitting on the hood of his car and be was in between my legs.

"How'd you react when I asked if you wanted to meet my mom and Miner." I said with a smile and looked up at me.

"How would I react when my girlfriend-that being you-asked me if I wanted to meet her mom and her crazy step-dad?" He tapped his chin and looked up as if he was really thinking. "I think I'd tell her I'd love to." He smiled and kissed me.

"Well, summer break is coming soon. You've got one last baseball game and then we get out in another two weeks. So, why don't we leave that last Friday?" I asked. "We could make it a fun trip and take everyone. Stan and Wendy, Clyde and Heidi, Craig and Red, Kyle and Bebe, and you and me. Couples summer." I laughed.

"It would only be me and you, Kyle and Bebe, and Wendy and Stan. Clyde and Heidi are going to Texas with their families. Craig and Red have to stay here because she's a volunteer at the hospital and Craig volunteers at the firehouse." Kenny explained.

"Ok. Then you and me, Kyle and Bebe, and Stan and Wendy. That sounds good to me." I shrugged.

"And Cartman?" Kenny said with that stern tone in his voice.

"You're kidding me right? You saw what just happened right?" I asked and gestured to the beat up fat boy.

"He's still apart of the group and we can't leave him." Kenny sighed and kissed my forehead.

"Fine. We'll take him, but if he says one thing about my mom or Miner I'll kill him." I snapped.

/

AT THE LAST BASEBALL GAME OF THE SEASON...

"Come on number 15! Hit it out of the park." I yelled and sat down between Wendy and Bebe with Red and Heidi in front of us. "Where were we?" I asked.

"I was asking if you wanted to go bikini shopping with me and Wendy after the game. We only have a week left before you take us to meet your mom and step-dad." Bebe said.

"Sure. Kenny and the boys can go get new trunks to. Kenny needs new ones." I said and popped a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"So does Kyle. Those Camouflage trunks need to be put into retirement." Bebe rolled her eyes and made a "yuck" face.

"I don't know about Stan. We haven't exactly been together that longer." Wendy shrugged.

"Trust me, he does. I went looking to see if he had a pair that Kenny could barrow...nope. All of them are worn down and gross." I laughed.

"Ok. It's settled then. After the game we drag the boys to the mall." Bebe cheered.

"We'd go but Clyde and I have to pack and Craig and Red have to go fill out their volunteer papers." Heidi said and looked up at us. "Sorry we can't go, again. Clyde and I would but we can;t get out of this Texas this with our parents."

"It's ok. Maybe we can do it again during spring break next year. My mom and Miner would love to have you guys over. It would make my mom feel like her nest was full again." I laughed.

I looked up to watch Kenny take the batting box. "Come on, Kenny. Hit out of the park 22!" I yelled with my hands cupping around my mouth. I bit down on my lip as the first pitch came. "Come on, baby." I whispered and then there went the pop-fly. "He did it. He hit a home run!" I yelled. "Way to go, Kenny!" I cheered as I watched him run the bases behind Kyle-number 20-as he ran behind Stan-number 15.

"He's really good at Baseball, Del." Heidi laughed and clapped her hands.

"I know. It's weird to me because it's like they're all really good at one sport where they're better at it then the others. Like how is a better football player then the others and Kyle with basketball." I laughed.

"That is weird actually." Wendy laughed.

"Not really. It's the same thing with us, just a little different." Bebe shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Ok, So Wendy, your really good at like making a point and you're very political. You're better at that stuff then me and DeLacie, but DeLacie is way better at sports and athletic stuff then us, and I'm way better at shopping at girly things." Bebe explained. "See?" She asked.

"Yes. Yes I do." I laughed.

"Hey, guys, look. We won." Red cheered. "Kenny hit the winning run." She yelled.

"Woohoo!" I cheered and ran off the bleachers.

The girls and pretty much the rest of the town followed me onto the field where the boys celebrated. Kenny stood on the pitching mound as they all cheered. I jumped on his and wrapped my legs around him and kissed him.

"That's the best trophy." He laughed when I pulled way.

"It'll seem like second best later." I whispered in his ear and jumped down. "We won!" I yelled out and held up Kenny's arm.

LATER AT THE MALL...

"Why the hell did you three drag us out here?" Stan asked and Wendy dragged him into the mall. "Can't you pick bikinis out yourselves?" Stan he whined.

"Yeah. Can't you do that yourselves?" Kyle and Kenny asked.

"So, you don't want to help me pick out a bikini, Kenny?" I asked with a cocked up eyebrow. "That's fine, I'll just ask random guys in the store. Come girls." I shrugged and the girls followed behind.

"Wait! We're coming!" They all yelled and were soon at our sides.

I leaned over to Bebe and whispered, "I knew that would work." She laughed and nodded.

/

"What about this one?" I asked Wendy and Bebe as they changed into theirs.

"I like it. Black suites you better." Wendy said.

"Yeah. That white one just seemed to _pure _for you." Bebe giggled.

"Shut up." I laughed and pushed her playfully. "I'm going to go see what Kenny thinks." I said and slipped out from behind the curtain.

Kenny was going through magazines boringly as the other boys wondered around the changing room.

"Ken," I called out and he looked up. "What'd you think?" I asked and spun around.

The bikini was a fringe halter top with cheeky hip ( swimwear/bikinisb/fringe-halter-top-beach-sexy?ProductID=122018&CatalogueType=OLS )

"Buy that one." He shot up with wide eyes. "Please buy that one."

"Ok, I'm going to change." I laughed and went back behind the curtain.

"What he say?" Bebe asked.

"Buy that one. Please, buy that one." I mocked his voice and laughed. "He really liked it." I laughed.

"So? Are you buying it?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to change into my clothes and go look for some trunks for Kenny in the lobby." I said.

"Sounds like a deal. But, wait! What do you think of this one?" Bebe asked and turned in her next bikini with floral patters that was a push-up top with a Brazilian bottom. ( swimwear/bikinisb/macram-push-up-top-very-sexy?ProductID=176609&CatalogueType=OLS )

"I like it." I said. "Kyle defiantly will." I laughed and pushed her out there.

"What about mine, Del? Do you like it?" Wendy spun around in a in a pink full piece.

"Here, try this one. Stan will love it and so will you. Just pack it before your parents see it, ok?" I said and handed her the orange halter top and fold over bottoms I tried on earlier ( swimwear/halter/ruched-halter-top-forever-sexy?ProductID=150594&CatalogueType=OLS )

"Thank you." She said as I walked out.

"You're welcome." I replied.

I was all dressed back up in my american flag pocket shorts and Aerosmith crop top, but my boots were out with Kenny so I had to walk out with just my socks on. My bikini was on it's hanger on my arm and my bag was hanging across my chest. I sat down by Kenny and tugged my shoes on before taking his hand and leading him out of the changing room.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We are finding you a new pair of trunks. Your old ones suck." I said and went through the rack. "How about these ones? Their Orange and Black." I said and held up the pair.

"My trunks at home are fine." He said with his arms folded over his chest.

"If you get these ones I'll arrange for us to have my room in California alone." I said as then he took them. "That's what I thought." I rolled my eyes and walked back to the changing room. "Here, go try these on over there and come out when you're done." I said.

But Kenny pulled me close to him and said, "Why don't you come with me."

I rolled my eyes and followed him. He pulled his shirt off and dropped his pants, but i made him keep his boxers on. He slipped the trunks on and let me look at them.

"So? What do you think?" He asked and closed in on me on the wall.

"I like 'em." I giggled as he closed his face in closer to mine.

Just as he was about to kiss me we heard Kyle say, "I'll go get them." I slipped out just before he got there and when he asked where Kenny was I jammed my thumb towards the curtain.

"He's getting dressed." I said. "Did Bebe make you get trunks to?" I asked.

"Yes, but she's got them." He said then turned to the curtain as Kenny came out. "Come on, dude. We're going home to pack up. Everyone's meeting at DeLacie and Stan's house tonight and we're all having Stan's mom take us to the airport so we don't have to leave our car." Kyle said and then left.

"Come on." I laughed as Kenny wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held his trunks in his hand.

/

AT THE HOUSE...

"Are you kids excited?" Aunt Sharon asked.

"Yes. I can't wait to meet your sister, Mrs. Marsh." Bebe said as she picked up a piece of pizza.

"Ah, yes, Lacy is a character." Aunt Sharon replied.

"Amen to that." Stan and I said in unison.

"Lacy? Wait, does that mean-"

"That DeLacie is names after her mother? Sort of. Stanny here named her actually." Aunt Sharon said.

"How? Stan's only six months older then DeLacie." Kenny said.

"He use to my sister De instead of Aunt because all he could really say was De, but he knew how to say Lacy so when he saw Little DeLacie in the room he said, "DeLacie" and the nurse put it down." Aunt Sharon shrugged and kissed the top of my head. "I thin it's unique and special since she got her name like that." She finished.

"Alright kids, we're going up to our room. Don't stay up to late or you'll miss your flight." Uncle Randy said and left with Aunt Sharon with him.

"Why don't we just stay up all night? Our flight is at like four which means will have to wake up and leave at three." Kyle suggested.

"I'm good with that. We'v got enough sugar drinks for that." Stan said.

"Screw that. I'm going to sleep." Cartman said.

"No you're not. You're staying up with the rest of us or staying here in Colorado while we go to California." Kenny snapped.

"I fucking hate you guys." Cartman said and went to watch TV.

"Anyways, does everyone have their bags by the door? Aunt Sharon's going to want to get out as soon as possible." I asked.

"Yup. All the bags are by the door." Kyle said.

"And everyone knows what the plane is right?" I asked.

"Yes, the boys load all the bags in the morning and the girls will make sure we've got everything." Stan rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, look! Terrance and Phillip is on. Jeez, I haven't seen this show in forever." Cartman yelled.

"What? That's awesome." Everyone went running into the living room...everyone but me.

The hell was Terrance and Phillip? I've never heard of anything like that before.

I walked into the living room sat in between Kenny's legs as he sat on the floor with his back against the couch. I lend back and and asked what Terrance and Phillip was and I think he nearly busted a cap.

"Whats Terrance and Phillip?! How do you not know what Terrance and Phillip was?" He snapped.

"It never was aired in California I guess. It never came on." I shrugged.

"Terrance and Phillip is a TV show we use to watch when we were kids. They're Canadian and make fart jokes a lot." Kyle explained with sympathy.

"Thank you, Kyle." I said and glared at Kenny.

"Dude, your girlfriend doesn't know what Terrance and Phillip is? No wonder she's such a bitch." Cartman commented.

"Shut your fucking face you fucking fat ass." I snapped.

"Where have I heard that before?" Cartman wondered.

"I use to say it you fucking fat ass." Kyle rolled his eyes and went back to watching the TV.

"Oh yeah." Cartman said. then turned to me with a frown and said, "I'm not fat you fucking Jew!"

"I'm not Jewish you twit." I rolled my and turned my attention to the TV.

This show was retarded and had zero interest. How were all of then watching this crap?

"Ok, I can't stand this anymore." I sighed and got up.

"Where are you going?" Kenny asked.

I didn't answer I just walked to the basement door and walked down the steps after slamming the door shut. I flicked the light switch and there on a rug was my amp and precious electric. Now there was something to do and to keep you busy. I picked up my old friend and went over a few cords before starting the chords to She's So Gone by Naomi Scott. Hell why not sing to?

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

So it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be

Are you shocked?  
Are you mad?  
That you're missing out on who I really am

Now it looks like the joke's on you  
'Cause the girl that you thought you knew

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone away  
Like history  
She's so gone  
Baby, this is me, yeah

She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone  
(That's so over now)  
She's so gone  
(You won't find her around)

You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone

So long  
She's so gone, she's so gone... gone, gone, gone.

That felt so good to play. I haven't actually played a whole song since I moved and it was actually months before I moved. Hell, maybe I'd get to see the old band when I got back. Miner said they still talk to Alex and the others. I do miss those guys and it'd be cool for Kenny to get to meet them. They were a big part of my life in California.

I started playing the guitar chords for Determinate and going over the lyrics in the song. I like playing the guitar more then singing in that one. It was pretty easy for me and it just felt good to play. It was a stress reliever. I wondered if I got to see Alex and the others if they'd want to go over a song for old times sake. Maybe Greaser would let us play at the restaurant. That would be awesome and a lot of people would pay to see it. I can see it now. "Come see Rewind for a one time reunion." If anybody could sell a reunion concert Greaser could.

"DeLacie?" I jumped at the sound of my name. I was so into the music and memory I didn't realize someone had come in.

I turned around there stood everyone in amazement...everyone except my cousin of course. He knew I could play.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Kenny asked.

"Miner taught me." I shrugged. "Like I said, Miner raised me a lot more then my mom did."

"Yeah, Del use to the front man for a band in California. It was Rebound or something like that." Stan shrugged.

"Rewind." I corrected. "I'd show you more, but I don't have a band with me." I shrugged.

"Wait! Doesn't Stan know how to play drums?"Kyle said.

"Look, drums and a guitar doesn't make up a band. You need a lead guitar which I play, a rhythm guitar, drums, bass player, and a front man...and a lot of times there's a keyboardist." I said and placed my guitar down.

"Kyle knows the rhythm and I know bass to Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. Stan knows drums and you know lead. Why now play?" Bebe said.

"Ok. Kyle, grab my extra guitar over there. Bebe, my bass is over there. and Stan, you can use my sticks in the dresser." I pointed to the tool dresser to my right and put my strap back on my guitar.

"Alright, Stan, start us off." I said and pointed to my cousin.

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone

Just the one-two of us, who's counting on

That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this  
Ohoh ohoh ohoh  
Oooh...

"It sounds a lot better when you practice, but there you go." I shrugged out of breath and placed my guitar down.

"My girlfriend, the rockstar." Kenny laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Your awesome." He kissed the side of my head.

"Can we just go watch a movie or do something else? I'm bored." Wendy asked.

"Let's go watch a horror movie." Kyle said and lead us up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

You know, I never thought coming back to California would end up like this. I just can't figure out how things went from "Woohoo, we're in California" to "Weclome to Maury." I don't want to be sitting here with these smelly grotesque whores. Ok, I know you've got to be confused so we'll start from when the gang landed in Hunnington. We had just boarded off the plane and the boys went to go get the bags as us girls went to the bathroom to chat a little while. We were all separated on the plane ride over. Bebe had told us all about how Kyle was so jittery and freaked out on the plane ride, and Wendy was explaining how Stan was getting severely pissed off at a crying baby on the ride over. "I just don't get how someone can be so made at a poor little baby who's upset. I just wonder about Stan sometimes."Wendy sighed. "That one's easy to explain." I shrugged. "Stan and I had to watch our Uncle Vinyl's daughter Gemma a lot when we were little. Poor Gemma's always was and forever will be a cry baby. She's seven and still crys a lot." "Well, that's understandable I guess." Wendy sighed as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "So, what about Kenny? Was he nervous on the plane ride?" She looked at me through the mirror. "Yeah, someone like Kenny's got to be scared of plane rides. I mean, who wouldn't if they died all the time." Bebe said from the wall next to me. "Well, he wasn't very jittery or nervous. He's mind was on other things I guess." I shrugged and popped a piece of gum in my mouth. "On other things huh? Did any of those involve a certain Californian blonde we know?" Wendy teased. "Maybe." I laughed as I hoped off the counter. We were giggling and walking out of the bathroom and that's when we heard it. Someone was yelling at another person, but when I heard the voice clear enough I knew who it was. "What the fuck is your problem?" Kenny yelled. Us girls froze in place and wide eyed before taking off where we had last left the boys. At Baggage claim. When we got there I could believe what I was seeing. Kenny was crazy eyed and being held back by worried Cartman and Kyle. I immediately rushed to his side and knelt down to his hunched over eye level. "Kenny, what happened?" I asked and cupped his face with my hands, but he just wouldn't look at me. He was breathing heavily and glaring at someone behind me. "You're just white trash. My little Delly deserves better." I heard a way to familiar voice-an Australian accent. I rose slowly and turned to see her. "Anna?" (A/N: Pronounced On-a.) "Anna, What are you doing here?" My grandmother was here...and yelling at Kenny. "DeLacie, do you have something to tell me?" She frowned and spoke with her thick Aussie accent. "Uh, I wasn't expecting to see you here in California. I thought you and Granddad were in back in Gold Coast." I scratched the back of my head and walked towards her. My Grandmother wasn't old looking at all. She was very young looking with thick and long straight golden blonde hair with really dark tan skin. She and my Granddad were from Gold Coast, Australia. Stan and I visit them rarely, but like to come pop in to see mom and Miner every once in a while. Anna was a very strong women in opinion and in physical issues. I loved her, but she tends to jump to conclusions a lot. "DeLacie Shay!" She yelled and I winced. "You better tell me what you've been hiding from me." "I haven't been hiding anything, Anna." I put my hands up in defense. "What about this Wally, huh? You didn't tell me and your poor Granddad about him." She snapped. "Ok, a, yes I did, and b, Kenny isn't a wally, Anna. He's actually very smart." I said and slowly walked towards her. "Smart or not, that boy is a wally. Now, what else haven't you told me. I wouldn't lie if I were you." She tapped her foot. "Anna, DeLacie, hasn't been hiding anything from anyone." Stan said. "Don't smart off to your grandmother, Stanley!" Anna snapped and Stan jumped behind me. "Anna, I haven't hidden anything from you. I swear." I said nicely. "That's it! My granddaughter is completely out of control. Your mother let this go to far and now I can't get it out of you. It's time to get help!" Anna snapped yanked my hand then looked at Bebe and Wendy. "You two better tag a long. You're probably doing it to." Doing what? "What?" They chirped. "Just come on. She'll pull you by your ear. I'm not kidding." I warned and was then dragged off by my grandma. and now here I'm sitting with Wendy and Bebe in the back of the Maury show with a bunch of actual sluts and my grandmother making up some sob story on the stage. "Uh, DeLacie, Bebe, and Wendy. You're on in two minutes." Some guy said and led us to the curtain. "Maury, I just don;t know what to do. My granddaughter and her two friends are doing it with their boyfriends. One of those girls is doing it with my grandson. I just don't know what to do so I came here to you." Anna said to the man. I watched as she cried to the manipulative creep on stage. "Well Sonya, we can help. Let's bring in these girl." He said and rubbed my grandmother's back. "Here's Sonya's granddaughter DeLacie Snider and her two friends Bebe Stevens and Wendy Testaburger." We were told to walk out and when we did the whole crowd was booing at us. What the hell was going on? "Take a seat girls." Maury said and gestured to the seats. "Now, DeLacie, your grandmother tell us you've been...sleeping around with your new boyfriend Kenneth McCormick. She also tells us that he is older then you and a drunk." The hell did she hear all the stuff from. "Uh, well , Maury. Personally I think this isn't any of my grandmother's business, but yes I have had sex with my boyfriend. But Kenny isn't that much older then me, just two months, and the drunk thing is a lie as well. Kenny never gets drunk." I said and looked straight at my grandmother. "Anna, I love you, but you're judging people again." "I am not. I do not judge people." She snapped. "What about you, Bebe? Have you been having sex with your boyfriend...Kyle?" Maury asked. "I don't see how that's any of your business is I am." Bebe snapped and crossed her arms. She wasn't very good under investigation. "Ok, what about you Wendy? Sonya is worried you've been sleeping with her grandson Stanley Marsh. and you've only been dating for a month or so." The audience gasped. "Uh, no we haven't. I'm still a virgin." Wendy shyly said. Poor Wendy. "Well then, earlier on the show we had DeLacie and Bebe take pregnancy test at the request of Sonya. and here we have the results. Now, DeLacie, what are you going to do if it's a positive?" He asked. "Take care of it." I found the question dumb and unnecessary...much like this show. "And you, Bebe?" He asked. "This is stupid!" Bebe screamed. "Well, before we uncover the looming question we're going to bring out the boys in question. Please welcome Kenneth McCormick, Kyle Broflovski, and Stan Marsh." All the sudden Kenny appeared with a frown and bruised knuckled with shaking Kyle behind him and Stan who looked like he thought this was way over board...which it was. Kenny sat down next to me and my grandmother looked like she was about to throw a fit. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed as Kenny wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Well, Kenny, what will you do if DeLacie here is pregnant?" Maury asked. "I'll take car of her and the baby. My dad's taught me that much good at least." Kenny frowned and answered. "And what about you, Kyle." Maury asked again. "The same." He stuttered. He wasn't very fawned of being on TV. "Well, with that said lets look at the results." He pulled out two cards and then said, Bebe Stevens, you are," wait for dramatic effect,"not pregnant." "Told you." Bebe smarted. "Ok, now DeLacie Snider, you are," wait for dramatic effect, "pregnant." Maury announced and the crowd went ballistic. Kenny and I just sat back and watched as everyone flipped out. I yawned and laid back. "Maury, you're a liar and a scum bag. Kenny and I got this footage backstage just before the show. Kenny went back to hookup the camcorder to the outlet backstage and then the picture popped up on the screen behind us. Maury and one other man were switching out my result with a woman who obviously was pregnant. "See, you can even see where you slip the woman a wad of cash. So, I went back and took another pregnancy test and it came out negative. Thank you very much, but I am not pregnant." I rolled my eyes and the rest of us walked out...with Anna following close behind. "DeLacie Shay!" She yelled. "Anna, look, I grew up learning from you that you have to be a strong independent woman to get anywhere in life. I know you worry because of my dad but just because my dad was an abusive alcoholic doesn't mean Kenny is. I get that my mom fell for someone abusive, but Anna, that was one time and that doesn't mean I will ever. I've learn from the mistake and I don't use it as a crutch. I know I deserve better ok? I know that and that's why I'm with Kenny." I said. "I know you don't approve of us having sex, but if I remember correctly you told me a long time ago that you and Granddad fell in love after only a few hours of meeting each other. You were both just seventeen and you connived mom before you were married. Kenny and I have what you and Granddad had and still have. Yes, we're more like mom and Miner with arguing, but Anna, that's what love looks like now. If you don't fight every once in a while then your relationship gets boring." I sighed and walked over to Kenny. "I love him, Anna. I love him just like you loved Granddad." Anna stayed silent for awhile, but then the smile creeped across her wrinkless face as she said, "he still called me a bitch." I laughed and replied, "the woman in our family are bitches." / AT THE HOUSE... Mom and Miner got to meet everyone and just as the party was really getting started I went outside to relax and feel the cooling summer ocean breeze on my face. I had a beer in hand and was leaning on the wooden frame of the back balcony. We were just on the beach shore and you would see the waves rolling in still from the dimming light. The screen door opened and someone came up to my side. My eight month pregnant mom had come out by my side with a wineglass filled with water in her hands. "Anna told me what you said about Kenny." She said and looked out on the beach. "Do you really love him?" She looked at me. "Just as much as you love Miner and Anna loves Granddad." I replied and looked up at her. "Well, then if you really love him you'll take Kenny to go see him." She said with a straight face. "I'm not taking Kenny to see him because I love Kenny. No one should ever have to meet him." I said. "DeLacie, Miner has been and will always be your dad, but Atticus is your father." She touche my shoulder and said, "If you really love Kenny, you'll take him to meet Atticus." She kissed my cheek then went back inside to let me think about what she said. I do love Kenny, but I didn't know if I wanted him to meet Atticus let alone if I was ready to see Atticus. Mom had been visiting him for three years now, but I haven't seen him once since his sentencing. I hated my father for a long time and I had Miner so why would I ever want to go see Atticus? But my mom was right and if I truly loved Kenny then I'd get over my fear and take him to meet my father. / THE NEXT MORNING... "Kenny," I whispered Everyone was in my room and sleeping. I didn't want to wake them up as well so I just shook him and whispered. "Kenny," I whispered again. "What?" He groaned. "You have to get up." I said. "Why?" He asked. "We're going somewhere. Just you and me." I replied and got up myself. "Where're we going?" He asked and got up. "It's uh, it's a surprise." I technically didn't lie. We got dressed and got in the car. I drove my old car and Kenny kept quiet in the passenger seat. He looked out the window and looked at the place I once lived in. He'd occasionally asked what something was and I've have to tell him, but I found it charming that he wanted to know about where I grew up. But when we pulled into the prison area, he stiffened. "What are we going here?" He asked. "Meeting someone." Was all I said before leading him into the prison. A fat black man that I actually knew really well was sitting at the entrance and searched us carefully. Kenny was very hesitant about it but I assured him this was a very important thing. "Alright, DeLacie, he's at table eight." The officer said. "Thank you, Tyler." Was all I said back and then slowly walked into the visiting area. My dad was sitting in a metal chair at table eight with his hands cuffed to the table. He was bouncing his leg and looking straight ahead. I took a deep breath and inched closer. "Atticus," I said. "What's with the early visit, Lacy?" He said until he got a full view of me. "DeLacie?" "Hi." I let out with a shaken breath. "What are you doing here?" He asked and looked around. "Finally coming to see you." I said sternly. "To be honest I didn't think I'd even make it to the door before turning and running. But I guess I was tired of that routine in our relationship." "DeLacie, I'm so sorry. I was so wrong to do all those things to you and your-" "Stop right there, Atticus. There is no apologizing for what you did. You can't just be sorry for what you did to me and David. Mom may have taken your apologies but I won't. I'm like you in that way. All there is now is just forgetting and moving on." I said and gripped a hold of Kenny's hand under the table since it wouldn't quit shaking. "Well, I can see you have moved on. Last time I heard you were with your friend Fain." Atticus said. Atticus was much different looking then he was when I was a kid. He had a five o'clock shadow, dual grey eyes, and now all his lush black hair was turning grey. He was thin and beginning to get wrinkles. My father was turning old. "You're right, Fain and I have been done for a long time. He was too much like my father for it to continue." I said coldly. "This is Kenny McCormick, and the only reason I have come out here to see you is because if I truly love him then I have to show him the ugly side of my life as well as the good side. He has to meet you before he can really be in my life." I said. I was really hoping this visit went by smoothly. If it didn't then I wouldn't be back for another ten years. 


End file.
